Once Upon a Time: Torture on Mars
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Regina has a young daughter, Felicia, who turns out to be a powerful magician in the town, leading Emma with Tinkerbell and Mother Superior on a trip to find more about Felicia's father's grandmother's background. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, the peace doesn't last that long when King of Mars threatens to destroy the town and the people that they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to my seventh published fanfiction story, OUAT: Torture on Mars! Please excuse all my grammars errors, I really try my best not have too big mistakes. I had checked triple times to make sure it published perfectly and hopefully there are no mess up chapters and errors. Please message me if the situation arises and I'll have fixed ASAP. Other than, enjoy this story!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time characters or story plot. I only own the characters that I made up. This is for fun, not for profit and entertainment only.**_

* * *

One-year-old Felicia Mills decided to grab the table where her mother, Regina Mills was sitting on the couch reading the book which Felicia

stood up and held the table as her support. "Maaaaaa." said Felicia delightfully. Regina looked up from the book as response, upon realizing

that Felicia was attempting to walk, which she let a big smile, "Come to Mommy, Felicia!" Felicia cooed which Regina had to laugh. After

walking for six steps, which she fell onto ground and crawled to her mother's arms. Regina picked her into her arms, which she smiled, "That's

my girl!" Felicia began to squirm which Regina put her down on the ground, before Regina could say anything. Felicia used her magic, which

the fireball appeared, into her hands. "Felicia Emma Mills!" screamed Regina as she attempted to make her daughter's magic to disappear. She

was at lost of words how quickly her daughter used magic. She didn't know that she has magic until she was teenager. Felicia had confused

look on her face which Regina smiled as she cuddled Felicia, "No fireball. You don't want to hurt Mommy." Felicia was too little to understand

that all magic comes with a price. She just gurgled at her mother, "Alright, Lissie. Let's visit Granny." Felicia cooed at excitement of the word

Granny that Regina kissed Felicia's blonde hair. She is still curious how in world she produced a light haired daughter with her shade dark

brown and the father was a brunette. By dinnertime, they were ready to leave to visit Granny.

"Is that my little Eli?" cooed Ruby upon seeing Regina carrying Felicia in her arms. Felicia grinned, "Ruuuu!" Ruby laughed which she

clapped her hands, "That's right, Eli!" Regina smiled which she handed Felicia into Ruby's arms, "Granny would want to see how big she gets!"

Ruby nodded which she took over to be doted by Granny. Emma showed up into the restaurant not too long after which she grinned, "Every

time I am not watching, Felicia just grew up!" Regina chuckled, "Just like Henry. You did great job raising him in his teenage hood." Emma

gently punched Regina's arm, "Come on? Wait until Felicia turns thirteen!" Regina nodded, "That's will be my job." Emma smiled which she

ordered cinnamon hot chocolate. Regina spends her minute looking at Felicia being spoiled by Granny. "Felicia will be a heartbreaker when she

grows up into beautiful young lady. You indeed had a good mate." commented Emma. Regina smiled, which she proceed to tease, "Then looks

like you will have to lock Zelena up rest of her life." Zelena is Regina's half sister through her selfish mother who slept with Regina's former

husband's gardener because he lied about his identity as a Prince and eventually she was abandoned and grew up unloved, thus making her to

turn green due her jealously of constantly pushed away. When Regina learned about Zelena's past after all the bullshit, she offered her second

chance to live. However, her magic has come with the price, Mr. Gold attempted to murder her but only saved by Emma in just by the time.

Currently, Zelena is living with Emma and Henry, which she was rehabbed to have self-acceptance that she is important as everyone else. "Hi

Regina! You look nice today!" said Sarah upon entering the diner with her hand full with little girl. Emma smiled, "Guess we can't stay away

from Sarah for long time." Little Charlotte ran toward to Emma, whom she picked her up, "Hi Lottie!" Regina chuckled which she hugged

Sarah, "It's good to see you again. How was Italy?" "It was fun, you should go there sometime!" said Sarah happily. "I would love to go but I

want to wait until Felicia grows up little bigger." Sarah smiled and nodded in understanding, "Speaking of Felicia. Where is your baby girl?"

Regina walked over to Granny to receive Felicia and placed her in Sarah's arms. "Aww. She's so big!" exclaimed Sarah. Regina giggled, "She's

fourteen months old now." Sarah looked at blonde haired girl which she snuggled her nose, "You are getting so big!" Felicia let out an adorable

giggle, which Regina tickled her cheeks as show her affection of love. Felicia soon wanted to attempt to walk again which she wiggled out

Sarah's arms and proceeds to walk with support. Unknown to her, Emma had Zelena hide in back of the room which she was watching the

warm relationship between Regina and her daughter. She never saw Regina so warm toward to a child. "Hey Zel. I think Regina is ready for

you. You promise me don't touch her daughter without her permission." said Emma afterwards. Zelena snapped out her watching which she

stood up and slowly approached to Regina. Regina was holding Felicia's hands as she helped her to walk, "Hi Zelena. I introduce you my

daughter, Felicia Mills." Zelena was more than happy to greet little Felicia which in return, she gave her a gummy smile which Felicia crawled

toward to her pedant, "Grrrr!" said Felicia excitedly. Zelena nodded, "Yes, it's Green!" Felicia let out a glee laugh which it warmed Zelena's

heart. "Felicia adores you already!" exclaimed Regina as she watched her daughter smiling at her aunt. Zelena was too busy playing with her

niece which Emma aside Regina, "Hope this okay with you. Dr. Archie said that it's good progress to introduce her to someone else than us."

Regina nodded, "Then she is on good start. I can tell her that she is natural with babies." Emma nodded which Regina returned to be with her

daughter as she wanted to be caution until she can trust Zelena.


	2. Flashback-Chapter 2

"Ella! Tatiana! What I say about being in our tomb?" screamed Queen Mar. Ella and Tatiana were in Queen Mar's tomb, which they were attempting to learn

about their family history. Tatiana turned around which she proceed to explain, "Grann…" "Don't call me grandmother! You are nothing but worthless child! You

practically have nothing like Meli!" Tatiana turned around to cover Ella's ears, even though Tatiana is a lot younger than Ella. Ella is very frail since she was a

child after being abused by her mother. "You really need to stop mollycoddling Ella! She is not going to grow up if she is over dependent on you." Tatiana began

to protest but Queen Mar used her magic to stop her, "Whine all you like to but you have no powers." Tatiana scoffed which Ella held her sister's arm in fear of

having her grandmother kill Tatiana, "Please. Let's just leave. I can't afford to loose you, Tat." Tatiana turned around which she gave her a stern face, "Ella! For

once in your life, be brave!" Queen Mar would not have Tatiana's encouragement for Ella to rebel against her which she slapped Tatiana's ears, "I would kill you

for your sharpness, you selfish ungraceful girl but for now I need to get my birth control. Now don't let me see you ever again." They watched Queen leaving

which Ella broke down into tears, "I am such of failure! Is I'm born to be a coward?" Tatiana comforted her as Ella was on the ground. "I promise I'll protect you

and make you to be brave, Ella." Ella frowned which she didn't accept her younger sister's words, "I'm older than you and I am supposed to protect you but

nope I'm such of pea-brained of failure! No wonder why they beat me up all time." Tatiana gasped, she never heard her sweet and gentle older sister beating

herself up because she is socially awkward. She wished that she could help her sister but she cannot seem do anything as they are in stuck in the world of

stupidity.

Nine years old Rose Bell was loss in word by walking in the grand castle, owned by Queen of Mars. Her father was hired to be her servant and they

are to move in the castle. Rose has heard a lot of stories about the castle but she never imagined how grand it is, now she wished that her mother were here

with her so they can exchange the glee of the grand castle. "What you think, Tinker?" asked her father which it snapped out Rose's world. Rose smiled which

she held her father's hand, "How Her Majesty could create this beautiful place?" Her father embraced her, which the Queen arrived. They acknowledge her

status which the Queen smiled as she looked at Rose's father up and down. He is very handsome man, which no doubt she is going to take him as her lover

shortly as she was dying to rid of Erik. "Jonat, Welcome aboard, I'm very happy to have you join on my lovely team of staff." said Queen Meli seductively.

Rose looked up as she was dying to see what the Queen looks like. She had to hold her gasp back. The Queen wasn't very pretty woman. She was flaunting

her boobs, belly and butt. Jonat caught Rose looking at the queen, which he whispered, "Eyes down, Tinker. You are raised better." The Queen heard Jonat's

whispering to Rose which she walked closer to Rose which she held Rose's chin. "Who hell are you?" questioned the Queen. "I am Rose Bell. He is my dad."

The Queen nodded, even she appeared to be listening but in reality, she doesn't give a damn and all she wanted is her father who she will fuck with but first

she need to find out if her mother is out the picture, "So Rosie, why you aren't at home with your mom and help her to take care of the house?" Jonat had to

hold back his gasp at the Queen's bluntness but fortunately, Rose was raised well to be steady-headed, "Your Majesty. I would stay behind and take care of the

house but my mother is dead and I have nobody else except my father left." The Queen secretly smiled which she can place Rose with her lazy

granddaughters and she can control him without Rose getting in their way. "Kevin, please show Jonat to my bedchamber." She knelt down to Rose, "I have

two daughters around your age and I think you will like them." Rose smiled, "I am sure I will do." Queen Meli nodded which she called for her half-sister,

Ingrid. Ingrid arrived quickly which Meli took Rose's hand, "Ingrid will take you to my daughters." Ingrid took Rose's arm which they left into the hallway

which they walked in silence. Not too long, they arrived their room, which Ingrid entered. "Come on, Aunt Snow! At least can you knock before entering?"

whinnied Tatiana. "Be quiet, Tiana. I have new girl." snapped Ingrid. Tatiana immediately went silent, which Rose straightens herself up out of fear that all

members of royalty are awfully moody. Ingrid proceed to hug Ella and Tatiana, "I apologize for snapping. Cali is on my nerves once again. I long to escape

this hellhole." "But Aunt Snow, You have magic. Use it to escape!" perked Ella. Rose held her hand back nervously as she is around magic which her mother

taught her that magic are bad and destroy everything that she love. Ingrid smiled which she smoothed Ella's auburn hair, "I will be a bad aunt if I left you

here, Ellie." Ella frowned, "You need to teach me how to use magic then we can escape with you!" Tatiana laughed, "That doesn't work that way, Ella. We

don't have a magic in our bones like Aunt Snow has." Ingrid chuckled which she patted Tatiana's blonde hair which she moved her hand to Rose, "Ella,

Tatiana. May I introduce Rose?" The girls looked at Rose with smile which Rose smiled back, "Hi. I'm Rose Bell, daughter of Her Majesty's new servant,

Jonat." Tatiana chuckled, "Rose Bell sounds like a flower name and it's suits you well." Rose blushed, "Thanks. My mom's second name is Bluebell so we are

named after flowers!" Ingrid cringed for a second, whom she said, "Your mother is Kate Bluebell?" Rose nodded, "Yes Ma'am." Ingrid nodded which she

formed anxiety over this little girl as she knew what happened to this poor girl's mother. "Alright, ladies. I must haste. Promise to be good as always, Ellie and

Tiana. I love you." she proceeds to give her nieces a kiss. They all watched Ingrid leaving the room, which Tatiana turned to Rose, "Alright, Rose. Now you're

here so I'm going to set up rules. My name is Tatiana. I don't have any fucking last name because my mother and the Queen are the most selfish people on

this queendamn planet so you can just call me Tatiana. We are not friends, nor we will be. Understand? You are just here as our watcher because nobody need

to know the secret that Ella and I are working on? Are we clear?" Rose shook her head in understanding that Ella and Tatiana did not want her at all and

following her mother's saying to always be true to herself. Tatiana smiled, as she was satisfied with her answer, "Let's go. No time to waste." Rose stayed

behind as Ella went with Tatiana into the library to learn their magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was strolling Felicia in the stroller in the park when she ran into Robin Hood. Sighing as she didn't want to deal with her former lover. "Good day to take

your baby a walk, Madame?" said Robin. Regina nodded, "Yes Robin. I was trying to get Felicia to sleep. Such of a stubborn baby." Robin chuckled which he

looked at Felicia, who he picked her up and rocked her, which to Regina's amazement, Felicia fell asleep quickly enough, "How did you get her to sleep?" Robin

chuckled, "It helps Eleanor to sleep." Regina blinked in confusion, "What details do I miss?" Robin laughed upon realizing that Regina was too busy with her new

baby to keep up with everyone, "Eleanor is our new daughter, and she was born last July." Regina smiled, as she was thankful that Robin had move on with

Marian after bringing her back to life after her half-sister killed her, "Congratulations Roland must be so excited!" Robin nodded, "He adores her so much. You

didn't inform me that you adopted a girl." Regina blushed, "Actually. I didn't… I got pregnant." Robin nodded, as he understood in fact that Regina has moved

on, giving him no hope to reconnect again. "Well I have to go back to Marian, Roland and Eleanor. I just want to let you know that we are leaving Storybrooke

for good. We are just tired of magic ruining us. Hope you understand. It's nice to see you and meet your little girl!" Regina nodded to acknowledge and watched

him to leave, which Regina let out a sigh of thankfulness that Robin had finally made his mind to leave as she was tired of his desire to keep the code which it

kept her from being happy, despite she loved him once but it appears that Robin doesn't really love her as much he does with Marian. Regina decided to check

on her sleeping baby girl, which chuckled as she admired her, "Hell, I'm so happy I got pregnant with you or else I will be stuck moping over him. Your name fits

you so perfectly, my happy and lucky baby girl." Smiling, she strolled off the park to back their home.

Zelena was sitting on the park bench where she is watching Henry was playing sword fight with Jack and his sister, Jill. Emma had go to Police Station to deal

with matters and it was beautiful day so Zelena didn't want to be cooped up with Emma so she chose to go with Henry instead. "Hey is this seat taken?" asked a

man. Zelena turned her head which she saw a handsome gentleman. She smiled, "No. Go ahead and sit down." The man chuckled which he took the seat next

to her, "I'm Phillip Mountbatten, and my son is not so little Philly." Zelena chuckled as she saw Phillip pointing at his son. "I'm just here for my nephew. You

probably know Henry Mills is." Phillip nodded, "Of course, the adopted son of Regina." Zelena smiled, "Then you will perfectly have idea who hell I am." Phillip

chuckled at Zelena's remark, "Indeed, Miss Zelena. How is your life going?" Zelena sighed, "It's not too bad. I'm graceful for having second chance and meeting

my little niece, which she is cutest little girl. Regina is so lucky to make her." Phillip chuckled, "I can tell Regina is a lot happier now that she has a baby to raise.

I wish I do have more kids to raise but Aurora had run into Sean's arms and just pop babies out." Zelena felt sorry for him for having a jerk ex-wife, "I'm sorry

to hear that happens but you have Philly which it's more important!" Phillip held Zelena's hand and smiled, "You really had changed and I love new Zelena, don't

ever change." Zelena chuckled which she hid her blush. Philly ran into his father's arms, which he looked at Zelena, which Phillip chuckled, "Philly, this is my

friend, Zelena." Philly smiled, "You have a pretty hair, Miss Zelena." Zelena giggled, "Thank you, Master Philly." Phillip smiled, "May I see you again, Miss

Zelena?" Zelena smiled, "Dinner at Granny's tonight?" Phillip held Zelena's hand, "How about Jasper's?" Zelena gasped, it was fancy restaurant in the town

which she nodded her head, "Yes. I'll go with you, Phillip." Phillip chuckled which he winked; "I'll meet you at 7pm." Zelena smiled which Emma appeared before

she could say anything, "Hi Zelena, where's Henry?" Henry ran over upon hearing his name, "I'm here, Mom!" Emma chuckled, "Great, You are supposed to

meet Regina thirty minutes ago so make a haste." Henry smiled, "Thanks for reminder. I forgot about it. Bye Zelena and Phillip!" Phillip greeted, "I must get

going so Philly can finish his homework. I'll see you tonight, Miss Zelena." Zelena waved to say good-bye, which she let out a happy sigh. She has been wicked

for so long time that she did not think she would ever fall in love but she surely so happy to had the chance. "How about spending your afternoon at Regina's?

You can tell her about your new admirer!" exclaimed Emma. Zelena smiled then frowned, "You think I'm ready to talk with Regina?" "Come on, Zel. The

therapist said you need to adapt to function in the society. I think you're more ready than you believe to be."

Felicia was sleeping peacefully when Regina returned to her house after a trip to park. Regina slowly picked sleeping Felicia and placed her into her crib. She let

out a thankful sigh that she didn't wake her daughter up which she went to her bedroom, in hopes that she could catch some sleep. As she was snuggled up in

the warmth of blankets, her iPhone buzzed off. Groaning as she moved to get out the comfort of her blankets. It was Mary Margaret, which she let out a quiet

groan, as she did not want to deal with Mary Margaret right now. She quickly read the message. She decided to text her friend, Tinker Bell to watch her

daughter, which she replied quickly. Regina let out a thankful sigh that she has someone watching her. Ten minutes later, as promised. Tinker Bell appeared at

the door with little Sigrid. Regina had to rush through the list which Tinker Bell chuckled, "Reg, stop. Felicia is going to be in good hands." Regina stopped then

let out a sigh, "You're right. Felicia will be fine." Tinker smiled, "I'll call you when emergency arises. Okay. Go and finish that business and you will be back

before you know it, besides Felicia will enjoy little Siri's company." Regina smiled which she looked at Sigrid and chuckled, "Sigrid is very

image of Anna. Have fun with Felicia and I'll be back tonight!" Tinker had to push Regina out the door to make her leave, as she is such of worrywart.

Meanwhile in Mars, King Ash googled Regina Mills for 1 millionth time. He soon had tears rolling from his eyes. He fell in love with this beautiful

woman long ago and betrayed her with over the throne. Even though, the throne is his calling but Regina won his heart forever. He has regret filled as he

chose wrong choice and now he wanted nothing but get Regina back and be his wife. "Hey, what's up with gloom face?" asked King Ash's servant, Aglaé

French. King Ash sighed as he looked at the kindness of his most trusted servant. Aglaé smiled, "Come on, I know that look. You miss your first true love."

King Ash chuckled which he held Aglaé's hand, "I miss her so much! I think she does miss me because she just rejected her suitor. She still single mom

raising the little girl." Aglaé walked over to the crystal ball which she laughed, "You really need to stop spying on her and actual go over to her in person."

King Ash held Aglaé's hand, "I wish but I don't want to take care of her little girl. I hate kids." Aglaé sighed which she did not know what else she should say

which she decided to leave the room but King Ash called her out, "Hey Lae." Aglaé twirled around which King Ash smiled; "I have a job for you." Aglaé

nodded which she walked back to King Ash. "I want you go to Storybrooke, pretend be somebody else and grab her when nobody is looking. I shall take

Regina back to Mars. Alright, Aglaé French?" Aglaé smirked as which this time that she could kill Regina, which she could claimed that she died of natural

causes then King Ash would have no choice but take her as his devoted wife.


	4. Flashback- Chapter 4

Rose sighed as she walked in the rose garden, as she is bored. Ella and Tatiana were off somewhere secret. She didn't want to

ask to join in because it appears that Ella and Tatiana are private people. "Hey Tinker, what are you doing?" asked Rose's father.

Rose chuckled which she embraced his father, "I missed you." Her father smiled and nodded, "Rose garden is the most beautiful

place. Did you know that you was born in one?" Rose turned her head, "I thought I am named after my mother as flower

naming tradition." Jonat chuckled which he rubbed Rose's blonde curls, "Named after your dear mother and grandmother. Also

we named for your beauty as Rose Garden." Rose smiled, which she hugged her father, "I never see you anymore and thanks

for telling me." Jonat chuckled, "I miss you too, my little Rose Tinker Bell." Rose chuckled, "Come how you rarely call me Rose?"

"Because Tinker is my way to show fondness to you as I call your mother, sweet Rose." Rose nodded in understanding, "You

don't call my mama Catherine or Bluebell?" Jonat chuckled at his only daughter's million questions about the world, "Because

that where I met your mother, a beautiful woman like a rose." Rose gigged which she hugged her father as long she could.

Looking around to make certain nobody is watching, Tatiana snuck off from her curfew to be in the room. "Where are you

going?Looking around to make sure nobody is watching, Tatiana snuck off from her curfew to be in the room. Tatiana held Ella's

shoulder, "I promise I'll be safe and I'll be back before you know it. Stay here and be a good girl." She felt the pain of regret,

only she has to protect her older sister and keep her secret lover safe. Ella sighed which she held Tatiana's hand tight. Tatiana

has knelt down, "Ellie, you will not go to any places if you keep me on your side all time. Also, you will have to become

stronger. Stop hiding behind me and go say screw to our mother and grandmother!" Ella nodded in understanding, but she isn't

going to change because her younger sister said so, "Just promise me that you will be back home." Tatiana nodded, "I will

never abandon you. You are way too precious to lose." Ella smiled, which she hugged her sister then let her go. Tatiana smiled

which she waved her goodbye and went off into the woods to meet her lover. "What it takes you so long?" said Tatiana's lover.

Tatiana chuckled, "Just my coward sister, Graham Cracker." Graham chuckled which he accepted her charm. They soon began to

kiss and cuddle. "Why you are so perfect like a beautiful fairy?" Tatiana chuckled, "My name means fairy, so practically I am a

fairy." Graham grinned which he tugged Tatiana's golden hair. "I promise I'll be with you always, Graham Cracker." said Tatiana

fondly. Graham smiled, which he plucked the red rose, "Miss Tatiana, I know I don't have any proper ring for you, but will you

wed me?" Tatiana was speechless. She loves her boyfriend but she is not quite ready to get married. Looking around for a

second, which she took a deep breath, "I love you, Graham but I'm not ready for this huge step of my life." Graham kept his

head down but he accepted her word. "I am sorry, Graham Cracker." He just held the Tatiana's hand and squeezed, as he

wanted to treasure her.

Ella was getting fidgety as she started to worry about Tatiana. She decided that she cannot be scary-cat anymore, so she going

to start afresh. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and stepped away. It was all quiet in the hall. Taking a small pace,

she held her breath as she made her way toward Aunt Ingrid's room. Ella grinned as she opened the doorway, "I did it, Aunt

Ingrid!" Ingrid was with Rumplestlitskin, which Ella muttered, "I thought we are not to associate with him at all." Rumple

walked over which he held Ella's chin then giggled. "Haven't you be informed that you and your sister will carry my magic?"

Ingrid held Rumple's arm, "Please, don't. All magic comes with a price. The last thing I want them to be hurt." Rumple turned

his head, "You know, I would need their mom, but Princess Meli is stupid as her mother and it's a known fact that she's too

stupid to know that she made deal with me long ago. Now, your name is Nellie, girlie?" Ella just stood as she has mistrust

toward Rumple for just that she was taught that the Dark One is the most dangerous person to interact with. Ingrid grabbed

Rumple's hand, "Please don't push her. She is a sweet and innocent young lady." Rumple giggled, "This Nellie girl? Listen,

Ingrid. Nellie is the daughter of Princess Meli and Erik. You know how stupid Princess Meli and Erik are? Too are their

grandmother, Queen Mar and her one thousandth lover. It's miraculous how smart each, except Meli, kids pop out." Ingrid

sighed, "I paid a huge price for practicing my magic. I murdered Helga and made poor Gerda to trap me and I don't desire this

to happen to my beautiful nieces." Rumple's changed his attention on Ingrid to Ella. He kept holding Ella's chin as he had a

plan, "Nellie will be my perfect student if she doesn't hide her sister's dress every time." Ella decided she tired of harassing,

which she spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. First more, my name is Ella. E-L-L-A. It's not that difficult to say my name at all. I am not

a coward, I'm a lot braver than you reckon I am." Rumple smirked that he finally got Ella to outburst, "Now look at you, Ella.

You are ready to be my pupil." Ella stared at Rumple, "No. Not without my sister. She is my backbone of support." Rumple

curtsied to Ella, "Yes, Your Royal Highness." Ella squirted her eyes in suspicion. All sudden Rumple was extra gracious to her,

"It's getting late and I'm going to bed before the hell breaks loose with the queens." She walked out Ingrid's room and returned

into her bed and started to sob. She tired of feeling scared and hiding her younger sister's red dress. It's time for her to take

command of her destiny rather than obeying her idiotic mother and grandmother's controlling her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena arrived Regina's mansion with Emma as her support system. Zelena took deep breath as she arrived on the steps, which Emma

chuckled, "I got your back if Regina decides to kick you off her porch. But that wouldn't be the first time." Zelena rolled her eyes then pushed

the doorbell which Tinker Bell appeared as she was holding Felicia in her arms. "Oh, hey Emma and Zelena!" said Tinker cheerfully. Emma

smiled, "Where is Regina?" "City Hall, she has go to do some papers." replied Tinker. Zelena ignored Tinker, which she took her niece from

Tinker's arms into her arms, "Hello Felicia! It's Auntie Zelena." Felicia babbled, "Grreee!" It made Zelena to laugh. Tinker chuckled which she

invited them into the house, as soon they are in the hallway, and the beeping brought attention to Emma, Zelena and Tinker. "Oh shoot! It's

the lasagna that Regina asked me to set the dinner!" She ran into the kitchen, leaving Emma and Zelena to wait in the living room.

"Emmmmaaaaa!" cooed Sigrid which Emma turned her head and devoted the little princess, "Hello Little Sigrid!" Zelena chuckled as Felicia

wiggled out of her arms to play with Sigrid. "Sigrid is very image of Anna, seriously. I had to double take to make sure that she is not baby

Anna!" joked Emma. Zelena nodded, "Great, now I have a little niece who is practically a blonde version of Regina." "I am still wondering how

does she would ever produce a blonde-haired, blue eyes and light skin baby girl." said Emma. "Well, I have blue eyes and I'm her aunt so it's

very possible that she has recessive trait of blonde and blue eyed?" Emma nodded in agreement which Tinker returned, "Alright. The dinner is

ready and Regina is supposed to come back anytime soon." Before they could say anything, Felicia and Sigrid got into bawl which Felicia used

her fireball magic to attack her but Zelena grabbed Felicia in just time before she could hurt Sigrid. They all looked at each other in horror.

Tinker blinked which she just stared at Felicia, "Who is the baby's father?" Emma took a deep breath in knowing that she will get away with

not too lightly for telling who is Felicia's father, "It's Greg Mendell." Tinker nodded, "Okay but do you know who is Greg's parents are? There

has to be some explanation about Felicia's magic." Emma frowned, "Honestly, I don't know about his family background and I don't think

Regina knows either." Zelena perked up, as she wanted to defense her niece, "Is it could because of her grandmother mixed with her mother's

magic?" Tinker shook her head, "If she end up inheriting Cora and Regina's magic, she will have to receive training because Cora and Regina

aren't natural born magic like you, Emma. And…." They were quickly distracted when Felicia made movement which Zelena's earring appear in

her hands without touching Zelena at all. Zelena hastily grabbed the earring away Felicia's mouth, which Emma noticed Tinker has frozen in

fear. "It is okay. I'll make sure Regina to be aware that her daughter has magic." Tinker shook her head, "No, this baby is very powerful…She

has to be descendent of Mr. Gold, thus making her even more powerful than him. Emma, you need to train her how to control her magic. You

need to do like now because things will be so dangerous when she grows up." Zelena held Felicia in her arms tightly as she wanted to protect

her only niece, "She has Mr. Gold's blood?" Tinker sighed, "I'm not 100% sure because we don't know who is Greg's parents are. It doesn't

necessary that Mr. Gold could be Felicia's grandfather but it's highly likely." Emma shook her head, "I should be used that everyone is related

to each other in this town but I can't." "But Tinker. You're not related to anyone in this town?" added Zelena. Tinker chuckled, "You think so…

Rumple is my cousin. My mother and Peter Pan are siblings." Emma groaned, "I knew it. That how you know a lot of dark magic that Rumple

carries." "What dark magic that Rumple carries?" boomed Regina as she entered in the living room. They all twirled around which Regina saw

Zelena holding her daughter, "Give me Felicia and tell me why you're talking about Mr. Gold?" Emma added, "Please. This might shock you…"

Regina interrupted, "I wouldn't be shocked if Mr. Gold is casting another dark curse." Tinker sighed, "It's not Mr. Gold. It's your baby girl. She

is practically most powerful person in this town." Regina turned around to Tinker, which she refuses to believe in her, "I know she casted a

fireball magic before but how it makes her even more powerful than the Dark One." Tinker nodded, "That's the question that we need answer.

The only reasonable answer is that she is descendent of Dark One." Regina scoffed, "Greg? He doesn't have any magic, unless being a huge

jerk as his specialty magic." Felicia giggled as she moved her hand and made her mother's necklace to disappear. Regina shifted her attention

from Tinker to her daughter which she grabbed the necklace out Felicia's hands, "Come on, Felicia Emma Mills. What Mommy said about using

your magic?" Emma shook her head, she never seen Regina so in denial about her daughter being a powerful person in Storybrooke. She

decided not to press the issue further until she has enough evidence that Felicia is descendent of Mr. Gold. She has perfect idea where she

could go to find the place. She cleared her throat, "Alright, I really need to get going. I can give you the ride, Tink." Regina nodded, she

wanted to get know Zelena little more that in fact she took interest in Felicia. "Zelena, would you like to stay for dinner?" Zelena nodded which

she secretly excited which she hoped to prove Regina wrong and win her trust forever, "I will have to take the rain check. I have a dinner date

set up." Regina nodded, "Of course. Just let me know." Zelena smiled which she left with Emma, Tinker and Princess Sigrid.

"You look perfect like a lost 1940s woman." said King Ash to Aglaé. Aglaé chuckled, "I will end up looking too suspicious. I'll dress up like

a regular woman." King Ash twirled around, "Now, Lae. Remember what you are here for. To get Regina to Mars without anyone else except

you." Aglaé nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. I understand my mission. I promise not to fail you." King Ash held Aglaé's shoulders, which he smiled,

"I know you will not disappoint me, Lae." She hugged King Ash then jumped into the swirling magic of traveling. She crashed onto the

sidewalk near Mr. Gold's shop. "Ahh! Are you okay, Miss?" exclaimed Belle who rushed out the door. Aglaé accepted Belle's offer to help her to

get up. Aglaé gasped upon looking at Belle's face, as the features were very similar. She has striking blue eyes like she had. Belle chuckled,

"Well, I'm sure we met before… Actually, you look like you could be my twin. I hope not. God, where is my manners, I am Belle Gold. I own

this shop." Aglaé shook Belle's hand, "I'm Juliet Bunte, and I have no idea how I end up being here." Belle chuckled, "Alright, it's nice to meet

you, Juliet." Aglaé smiled, "Well. Do you know any place where I can crash for awhile while I figure out how to get back home?" Belle smiled

which she wanted to keep close eyes on Juliet for just that she has spitting image of her, "Well, Juliet. You're in luck today. I have a spare

room in my house and you're welcome to stay as long you want to." Aglaé smiled which she was thankful but she didn't plan to stay long in

Storybrooke, as being a complete stranger is better to get away with murder than being over friendly.

Phillip was waiting for Zelena at Jasper's, which he became little anxious for all the possible that could go wrong. He knew that Zelena is not

exactly well-loved person in Storybrooke but since the conversation with her at the park. There is something special about Zelena as he cannot

explain what it is but he knew it is there inside Zelena. All this thoughts were racing until he saw Zelena entering the restaurant. He smiled

upon seeing her, "I didn't think you would come, Miss Zelena." Zelena chuckled, "First step I learned in rehab is the best way to gain trust is to

keep promises." Phillip winked, "You're making a beautiful progress." Zelena blushed, "Nobody has told me before, thank you, Phillip." Phillip

winked which Zelena chuckled. The waiter appeared which they ordered their meal and wine. Phillip toasted the wine, "For us. Cheers." Zelena

chuckled which she accepted his toast. After a great dinner, Phillip took Zelena to his place where Zelena fawned over the pictures of baby

Phillip in his living room. Phillip held Zelena's hand, which he smiled, "I love seeing you be very happy. You deserve it." Zelena blushed,

"Really? Even I ruined this town and everyone's else lives." Phillip chuckled, "You may ruined the town and my life but it brought you to me

which nobody, including us can imagine. I know this is crazy and too soon but I'm in love with you." Zelena stopped her path and felt her heart

beating which she whispered, "Can wicked fall in love?" Phillip nodded, "You may be banded as villain in the story but you're a person so yes,

you can fall in love." Zelena smirked which she grabbed Phillip's handsome face and kissed him. "Thank you for believing me when nobody else

did." whispered Zelena. Phillip returned the kiss.

Meanwhile in Mars, King Ash sobbed while he masturbated to the picture of Regina. After thinking her big boobs, he looked down to his

dick then he proceed to get his ruler from his desk and measured his dick, "Mmm… six inches. I hope she likes average size dick. If not, then

I'll make sure I'll have bigger dick." He crossed his fingers in hopes that she wouldn't care but for now he has to get ready for the marriage to

Regina. He walked to the magic wall, which he watched Aglaé interacting with a young woman, which he muttered how much the woman

looked like his servant. Shortly enough, he had a craving to suck someone's boob He put his dick back into his pants then he got up and

swung his cape over, "Marie, please come to my bed because I need to suck your deliciously sweet boob milk for last time before I suck on my

true love's boob milk." Marie nodded as she was under his control as she did as she was told. It was full moon which Marie soon turned into a

man which King Ash backed off, "Who fuck you are?" Marie groaned then he touched his dick, "Oh right. Damn you, Queen Mar!" King Ash

grabbed his throat, "I'm King Ash. My grandmother is fucking dead and I been a King for 15 years, now who fuck you are and are you really a

man?" "Calm down, Your Majesty. I'm Kevin, your grandmother's favorite servant and ex-lover. She made me to drink the potion that makes

me to change back for a man back because it's one of her stupid way to get rid of me when she got new lover." King Ash had disgusted face

on, "I can't believe I loved you once. I'm so grossed out now." Kevin winked his eyebrows, "But you did it anyway." King Ash was totally

grossed out, "Go find something better than goggling me. I'm straight as fuck and Regina deserves my dick more than you, faker!" Kevin

smirked, "Okay then. I'll see you next month as Marie." He waved like a girl then left to strip club to flirt with girls, leaving King Ash to cry for

Regina.


	6. Flashback-Chapter 6

"No, not like this, dearie." instructed Rumple to Ella. Ella was attempting to cast a spell, which she failed. Throwing the rock that was on the

ground, "Fuck you, Rumple! Why can't Tatiana be here with me?" Rumple giggled, "You're so naïve, Ellie. You have a destiny in front of you

and are you daring to throw this all away because you are being a coward?" Ella scoffed, "Destiny? I'm sure I am destined to end up being a

coward daughter of Queen Meli and stupid granddaughter of Queen Mar." Rumple moved his finger, "Yes but you have powers. How I say that I

can see future very well?" Ella moved around and looked at Rumple. "I knew it would catch your attention." Ella held Rumple's arm, "I'm not

leaving without knowing what is my destiny." Rumple nodded and took his finger and waved in air, "After completing lesson, you are going to

become very powerful because of ultimate betrayal from someone you loved very much, leading you to become very protective your

stepsister, Rose. As you watch your stepsister closely, you will eventually associate yourself to become a hero but your good nature would

become dark and eventually you will become well known shadiest person among the heroes. That's all I can tell you for now." Ella nodded,

"But, Rose is not my stepsister. Meli is going to end up hooking up her lover then have him murdered, just like my idiot dad." Rumple giggled,

"You're so naïve, seriously. I need to train you to become aware what is going on." Ella snapped as she ran out patience with Rumple which he

winked, "Don't you know that your name means?" Ella scoffed, "I don't give a damn what name means. I'm fortunate enough to have a

name!" "Wrong. You didn't have a name, I gave to you, listen. Ella. Your name means fairy so you are going to become a fairy. You and

Tatiana are destined to be fairies but Tatiana has been nothing but a disappointment lately." Ella let out a laugh, "Me a fairy? Hahahahahaha!

No. I'm too coward. Ella the Coward Princess." Rumple sighed, as he wanted to get through with his new student. Ella stopped upon thinking

that Rumple said that he gave her the name, "Wait. Did you say that you named me Ella?" Rumple stopped his path, knowing that he is

trapped, "Okay, Ella dearie. You're my great-granddaughter. Queen Mar is my daughter with queendamn Cora." Ella backed off, "You're my

great-grandfather. Oh my god, this is gross!" Rumple moved his hand to speak but she was interrupted by Ingrid, "Rumple, leave your poor

great-granddaughter alone." Ella ran over to Ingrid's side as she stared Rumple in fear. "Listen, Ella. Please let me teach you the magic lesson.

You are to be even more powerful than me." said Rumple softly. Ella just squeezed into Ingrid's arms, "No. Go away. I hate you, even you

named me Ella." Ingrid sighed which she moved Ella out of her arms, "Go your room. I'll talk with him and I'll catch you up later." Ella nodded

which she obeyed her beloved aunt and left the room.

"If you are to distract Ella. You're doing great job." said Ingrid softly. Rumple nodded, "Are you going to disappear like that? Ella is going

to be in mess. She is overly too dependent on you and Tat." Ingrid scoffed, "Stupid the Queen for making her poor kids miserable no what to

satisfy her selfish desires!" Rumple took out his fingers and flicked in air, "She ruined your life and Ella's lives. Pretty much low number in

compared of her seven children." Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Pretty much yeah. She would jump in each her lover's bed every chance she gets."

Rumple waved into the air, "But think that way The Queen has her faults in Helga's death even you accidently killed her. Poor Gerrie but rather

smart to marry into loveless marriage rather than trapped on this queendamn planet." Ingrid sighed, "I will give everything to just have Helga

and Gerda back." It was a mistake because it caught Rumple's attention. "I have a deal with you. A little girl is on the way for Gerda and

couple of years later, a product of true love daughter will be born. So, the both can replace for your everlasting bond like you had with Helga

and Gerda. So, the deal is, you will get replacement but you will have to leave this world to Maine and you will have to wait for very long time

for them to grow up to claim them. Is this a deal?" Ingrid turned around as to think about this deal. Ella and Tatiana are her everything in the

world but Ella really need to learn how to step up and to be more brave while Tatiana are handing this well. Taking a deep breath, she knew

that Ella is not going to be brave if she has her to hide. Deciding that it will be better for everyone, she turned around and took Rumple's

feather pen, which she signed on the paper. Rumple nodded which he giggled in pleasure that he had a deal with Ingrid, "Madame Snow

Queen. I'll let you to say good bye to Ella and you have thirty minutes and you can't back out the deal." Ingrid nodded, "Of course." Then left

to Ella's room. "Hi Ella, I have to go away and I don't know if I'll be coming back but Ella, promise me. You will good student and fulfill your

destiny to become a powerful fairy like your name is." Ella whimpered which she grabbed Ingrid's flowy dress, "Don't listen to Rumple! I can

change, I promise! I'm not that coward as people think I am." Ingrid sighed, "Ella, it has nothing with Rumple. It's my personal decision. I

really want take you with me but you are to fulfill your destiny and I can't take that away from you." Ella pushed her aunt away, "I fucking

don't want to be a fairy! I just want to be just simply Ella as I always was before being forced to become a student of Rumple! I just want to

be the Ella who hides behind Tatiana and I have not see Tatiana for three days now and now you want to abandon me!" Ingrid wanted to

comfort Ella but she shoved her away, "Go away and I don't want to see you ever again!" Ingrid knew she has no another choice but hope that

Ella will forgive her in future for abandoning her which she nodded and turned around and left the room where Rumple was waiting outside the

room. "I can say that it went well." giggled Rumple. Ingrid had disgust look on her face, "Before I depart this queendamn planet, promise me

that you will find Tatiana and bring her back. Ella needs her more than anything now." Rumple just shook his head, "Can't promise you that

Tatiana ran away to elope with her lover but I'll find the way to get Tatiana back." Ingrid nodded which she accepted his promise and jumped

into the portal that Rumple casted earlier. He smiled as now he has one more person to get rid of then he can control and shape Ella's destiny

to become a greatest fairy in the history of evil magic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The last paragraph of this chapter contains light sex scene**_ ** _. Feel free to skip the ending to the next chapter as soon as it's up. Just a friendly warning (:_**

* * *

Aglaé groaned as she woke up to smell of the eggs and pancake that Belle was making. Muttering as she went into the kitchen, which Belle was cheerful, "Phew,

you're awake! I was worried that you are actually Sleeping Beauty in counterpart!" It took a minute for Aglaé to recollect what happened last night. Aglaé

chuckled, "I'm positively sure I'm just simply Juliet." Belle smiled, "Good, that what I want to hear. Now, Miss Juliet, sit down and eat your breakfast. We have to

be in library in a hour." Aglaé smiled which she obeyed her while Belle went off to her room to get ready for the day. Belle returned the kitchen twenty minutes

later wearing yellow ruffle shirt with cute skirt, "Juliet, I swear we are the same size, so would you like to borrow my clothes?" Aglaé nodded, which she thanked

as Belle provided her the clothes. Belle watched her in suspicion that she is her long lost baby sister. Not too long after, they were ready to leave. Emma was

standing outside, waiting for Belle to open the library patiently. "Hey Emma. What villain do you have to tackle now?" said Belle. Emma smiled, "Not technically

a villain, really." Belle nodded, "A deserved break, I hope so?" Emma chuckled, "Savior never have a break in Storybrooke. I'm just here to find Felicia's

ancestry. Tinker says that Felicia has to be descent of Mr. Gold." Belle just chuckled, "Felicia as the Mayor's baby?" Emma nodded, "Yep. One and only Felicia

Mills. Apparently, as only a baby; she is very powerful." Belle nodded, "Alright, I believe we have collection of genealogical records in Special Collection room."

Emma smiled as she followed Belle and Aglaé into the library. "Oh, where are my manners? This is Juliet; she is staying with me for a while. Juliet, this is Emma.

She saves everyone, really." introduced Belle. Emma nodded to acknowledge Aglaé's existence. Belle showed Emma the huge book of genealogical records in

Special Collection room. Aglaé became curious about the connections of citizens of Storybrooke, which she decided to stay with Emma while Belle went back to

the library to organize the books. "Alright, Juliet. I'm going to start with Felicia and hopefully we can go back in the time to find Felicia's ancestry." Emma and

Aglaé spent good forty-five minutes flipping through the big and detailed book. "Ta-da! I found Felicia's ancestry!" said Aglaé cheerfully. Emma took the book

and read, "FELICIA EMMA MILLS. Born February 1, 2015 in Storybrooke, Maine to REGINA MILLS and GREG MENDELL. Regina Mills is only child of PRINCE

HENRY DE BROLINGSTORK and CORA MILLS. Prince Henry de Brolingstork is son of KING XAVIERY and ELIZABETH DE HAKEY. Cora Mills is daughter of ELIJAH

MILLS and LOUISA DE VOLURS…" Emma interrupted Aglaé, "Ugh. I don't want to know Cora's ancestry. Can you skip right to Greg Mendell's ancestry?" Aglaé

nodded in understanding and skimmed through until the line in the book caught her eye which she cleared her throat, "Greg Mendell is son of PRINCESS

TATIANA." Emma smiled, "Gotcha! Did it say about her ancestors?" Aglaé shook her head sadly, "It looked like someone has erased them." Emma took the book

into her hands, which she examined closely, which she noticed there was slight marking below Princess Tatiana. She proceeds to grab the magnifying glass that

was lying on the desk behind them. "Juliet! It said Princess Tatiana, Red Fairy. It's possible means that Felicia has inherited her grandmother's magic not the

dark one!" Aglaé grinned which she was so happy for Emma, "That's great to hear that! I wonder why someone try to erase her magic existence?" Emma

thought for a second, "I'll figure out that later but now I need to make haste and tell Tinker!" She dashed out so fast that Aglaé did not say anything so out

boredom she decided to find more about King Ash's ancestry. To her surprise, his name did appear. "KING ASH is current (22 December 2015) King of Mars. He

is son of GRAHAM HUNTSMAN and RED FAIRY. Graham has unknown ancestors while Red Fairy is daughter of QUEEN MELI OF MARS and ERIK. Erik has

unknown ancestors. Queen Meli is daughter of infamous QUEEN MAR OF MARS and her unnamed lover. King Ash currents keep Aglaé French as his mistress.

AGLAÉ FRENCH is daughter of SIR MAURICE FRENCH AND PRINCESS COLETTE. Aglaé is also sister of BELLE FRENCH. Belle is currently married to MR. GOLD…"

Aglaé gasped upon realizing that the Belle who kindly gave her a place to stay is really her sister. Now she cannot bring herself to bring this town a huge

miserably because practically everyone is related to each other and it's considered to kill your family members and Aglaé cannot do it at all. "Are you okay,

Juliet? You look flushed?" asked Belle as she peeked into the room. Aglaé nodded as she decided that she is not ready to tell Belle that she is her sister just yet.

Emma ran all way to Tinker's house which she knocked the door furiously. Tinker quickly answered, "Is everything okay?" Emma nodded, "Yeah, except I

found out Felicia's grandmother is Red Fairy. I don't know anything about Red Fairy but it's possible that she has inherited her magic instead of Mr. Gold's?"

Tinker shook her head, "That's possible but to have that kind of magic, Red Fairy would have to inherit dark powers." Emma frowned, "I still refuse to believe

that the baby would have Mr. Gold's dark powers. You know where can I find more about this Princess Tatiana?" Tinker shook her head, "Princess Tatiana? The

name rings the bell in my head but I can't remember if I really know her or not. I'm sure Mother Superior would know. I'm coming with you." Emma grinned,

"Thanks. I appreciate it. All I just want best for Felicia and we will have to tell Regina eventually." Tinker nodded, "Of course. Come on, let's go. No time to

waste!" Tinker used her pixie dust to fly them to Mother Superior. "Hello Emma and Tinker Bell." said Mother Superior kindly upon seeing them landing on the

garden. Emma smiled which she said calmly, "Mother Superior, do you know who is exactly Red Fairy?" Mother Superior gasped quietly, she hadn't heard her

sister's name in years. Even though, she was estranged from her for abandoning in first place. She really missed her younger sister who she always confined in

her and only person that she can vent all her anger toward her neglectful mother and grandmother. She decided to let them to explain how they knew about her

sister. "I might know about Red Fairy but what information do you wish to seek?" Emma paused for a minute to recollect what she learned in the library. Mother

Superior's mind wandered while Emma recollected. She never thought how much she missed her and brings her back. It was hard to stay mad at her forever,

especially, she's one who she really loves the most. Tatiana would be very proud of her if she saw how far she came from being Ella the Coward to Ella the

Powerful Blue Fairy. "Mother Superior, we are attempting to find out more of Felicia's ancestry because of the magic. She may be only a year old but she has all

the magic already. Tinker says that she had to be descent of Dark One and combine with Regina's magic so in the records in library says that her father is son of

Princess Tatiana and someone tried to erase her existence as Red Fairy." Mother Superior nodded in listening and at same time she didn't want to reveal that

Red Fairy is her beloved sister. "I might do have records of Red as I had Green's record kept in our library." Emma didn't let Mother Superior to finish talking as

she dashed into the library to find out more about Red Fairy. Mother Superior nodded, "Rose, if Emma ends up looking for Tatiana. Let me know, I must tag

along. I am ready to forgive her." Tinker nodded then whispered, "Especially after she abandoned you?" Mother Superior cringed for a second when she saw the

face on Tinker. She hasn't forgiven her for taking her wings away. Sighing, Mother Superior apologized Tinker, "My dearest Rose. I know you haven't forgiven me

from my treatment from you long ago. I'm just really scared for you to end up like me, especially you saw your father being murdered in your own eyes. I

should not be so harsh on you because you're really brave young woman." Tinker smiled which it made Mother Superior to relax little better, "I'll forgive you on

this one case I will ask you. Don't call me Rose again. I just want to drop the tragedy past that I had." Mother Superior chuckled which she hugged Tinker, "I

had missed you so much, Tinker." Emma appeared from the private library which she saw them hugging, "Recollecting the pasts, eh?" Tinker and Mother

Superior immediately dropped their hug, which Mother Superior chuckled, "Find anything about Red Fairy?" Emma frowned, "Not too much. It seem like

someone destroyed some of her records. The only remaining records of her saying that she was unfortunate enough to be daughter of Queen Meli and became

Red Fairy in 1974." Mother Superior secretly let out a breath of relief that none of records mentioned her as her sister. Emma sat down on the rocking chair and

groaned in frustration, "Why do I keep arriving dead ends of this Red Fairy? I wonder how she is most hatred person. I'm shocked that they didn't attempt to

delete Cora and Regina's history." Tinker sighed, "I wish I could remember, I was only ten years old in 1974." Mother Superior sighed, "I didn't become Blue

Fairy like three years later." Tinker took the paper that Emma was holding and skimmed through. "I think it's because 1975 is the painful year for fairies and it's

very possible that she might died or something like that." Mother Superior had enough with this, she cannot lie anymore that Red is her sister. "Enough, Tink.

Emma, there is something that you need to know." Emma turned around to give full attention to Mother Superior. "Forgive me, I'm not entirely honest with you.

Tatiana, Red Fairy is my younger sister. I don't know what happened to her. When I became Blue Fairy, I had given up hopes that Tatiana will come back to me. I

just came to believe that she abandoned me like my aunt did." Tinker was astonished with Mother Superior's sudden truth, which she decided to give her moral

support, "Dear Emma, I fear I'm not honest with you either. She is not just my mentor, but also my stepsister. We weren't that close until my father was

murdered in front of my eyes. In fact, I think there might some records mention about Red in my records as Rose Bell." Emma raised her eyebrows, "Your name

is Rose Bell?" Tinker sighed, "I am Rose Tinker Bell. I stopped calling myself Rose and used my middle name instead because the history as Rose was so

painful." Emma nodded, "Thanks ladies. Let's go back to find more about this Red Fairy." They were quiet as they flipped through the records of Rose Bell, which

there was no record of Tatiana or Red Fairy. "Ugh. The person who deleted all the sources of Red did great job at them." muttered Emma. Tinker turned her head

to Mother Superior and mouthed, "Let's look for your records as Princess Ella." Mother Superior knew that she has no another choice but search for her records,

which after little difficulty, she managed to pull out hers. She put the book in front of Emma, which she looked up, "What it makes you to think that Princess Ella

has some connection with Red?" Mother Superior was confused for a second then she realized that Emma was talking about deceased Ashley Boyd who her

counterpart was Princess Ella too. Mother Superior cleared her throat, "Nuns have a name too." Emma stared at Mother Superior for a full minute before flipping

through her records. Tinker elbowed Mother Superior, "No need to be sassy." It took good solid fifteen minutes until Emma declared that she found that Mother

Superior and Tatiana are students of Rumplestiltskin. Tinker smirked to Emma, "I told you so. The mayor's daughter has Rumple's dark magic!" In turn, Mother

Superior frowned, "If the baby is most powerful person then she has to be acquired his magic not learned. Regina possessed the magic through Cora. Unlike

Zelena, Regina had to learn from the Dark One. It still doesn't make any sense because with just two magic combined, Felicia wouldn't be that powerful. There

is some gap with my sister…" She trailed off for a second which Emma thought over what she just said then gasped, "Is I am thinking exactly same thing what

you're thinking?" Mother Superior nodded which in turn; Tinker had some difficulty keeping up with complicated family tree, "Please explain what you both are

thinking? I can't keep up with all this mess." Emma nodded in understanding that she didn't follow because it doesn't make any sense in her mind either, "What

we are thinking is that it's now known fact that Tatiana had a kid, Greg, probably with Rumple." Mother Superior interrupted Emma, "But if Greg is indeed

Tatiana and Dark One's child, then would he possess the magic? Last time we know that he doesn't have any magic. There is no way that he would repress his

magic as he is a huge asshole." Emma was busily reading rest of Ella's records, which she read, "Tatiana was last seen in Chicago." Deciding that it's very

possible that she could remain in Chicago which she soon stood up which she marched outside the room, "I'm going on the trip to find this Red Fairy." Tinker and

Mother Superior looked at each other for a minute as they tried to debate themselves if they should tag along with Emma or it's better to stay behind in

Storybrooke which they have no control but hope for the best. "Where are you going?" Tinker finally said something to break the awkward silence. "In your

records, it said that she was last seen in Chicago." replied Emma. "Chicago? I am coming with you. It's huge city!" exclaimed Tinker. Emma just chuckled,

"Smaller than New York City but I would love to have your company. Sometimes two heads are better than one." Mother Superior knew that she has to go with

Emma and Tinker, which she took a deep breath that it's not the time to be a coward, "I am coming with you. I need to know what happened to my sister."

Emma nodded, "Alright. I need to rush to inform Henry and my parents that I'll be gone. I'll meet you both here in my yellow bug in a hour." Tinker and Mother

Superior nodded in agreement which Emma hastily went to the place to inform Henry and the Charmings.

Zelena shifted the blanket, which she rolled to another side, which handsome Phillip was sleeping peacefully. She chuckled as she watched Phillip sleeping

which she knew how lucky she has him especially after she ruined the town single-handedly. Zelena proceed to cuddle him, which Phillip woke up and smiled at

his girlfriend. Zelena doesn't need any words to know how much Phillip loves her. "Hey, Zel. Can you reach the wine bottle next to you?" requested Phillip.

Zelena nodded which she rolled over to reach the wine bottle that was sitting. Not only just the glass bottle but the box was open with shining ring. Confused for

a second which she looked to Phillip, "Umm… Why there is a ring sitting next to the wine?" Phillip chuckled, "It's for you if you accept it." Zelena immediately

understood which she screamed in delight and accepted the ring, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you! I love you!" Phillip chuckled which he accepted her kiss. Next thing

they knew, Zelena slowly strips the blanket off. "Is it me or the room is suddenly hot with your hot body?" fanned Phillip. Zelena chuckled which she crept onto

his body which she touched his body gently with her sweet kisses. Phillip moaned in delight, "I can't believe I'm engaged to this Wicked Witch and she is

nowhere that wicked." Zelena smirked, "I might not be Wicked Witch of West but I'm sure I am wicked when to come to bed you." She fucked him without any

warning which it made Phillip to moan in delight, "Ahhh, fuck yes. Yes, more, Zelena." Zelena chuckled as she fucked him. "I'm so glad I fell in love with you. I

can't imagine anyone better than you." moaned Phillip. Zelena smiled that she gave him a hand job, "I'm so glad that you see something good about me. I'm so

sure everyone tells you not to date me at all." Phillip was too horny to say something to Zelena which as she felt happy with their sex. As Zelena was about to

leave out the bed, Phillip grabbed her arm, which he smirked, "I am not done yet, dearie." He dragged her back into her bed, which he took out his handcuffs,

which he gently handcuffed her to the bedpost. "I need to punish you because I don't want to marry a wicked witch." Zelena smirked, as she knew that he was

teasing her, "Punishing me for being wicked in bed will never works." Phillip chuckled as he took out his whipped cream and sprayed over Zelena's breasts. He

slowly licked which Zelena, who was handcuffed had to endure his tickles. "Oh my god yes!" yelled Zelena. Phillip chuckled as he cummed her. Zelena let out a

delightful moan, which she was happy which both were exhausted after the sex. Phillip gave Zelena a gentle spank on her ass, which he smirked, "Time to plan

for wedding. What kind of wedding do you want?" Zelena smiled which she kissed Phillip, "Just a private wedding with Philly. That it is." Phillip got out the bed,

which he began to dress which Zelena just stared at him. "Come on, Zelena. I'm going to pick Philly up and I'll meet you here and we can go courthouse to get

married." Zelena thought it was crazy thought but it is no less crazier than her plot. Even though, she only dated Phillip for five months now but it was true love.

Not wasting any time, she rushed to her closet in search of her "wedding" dress. Struggling to find perfect one as she did not want to wear black or green. She

was on the verge to give up until the beautiful peach dress magically appeared in the closet. Zelena grinned as she zipped up her dress and went downstairs

where Phillip was waiting with flowers in his hands. "Come on, Phil. You spoil rotten me already." teased Zelena. Phillip chuckled, "I am allowed to spoil my wife

to be. Now, let's get hitched!" Zelena lifted little Philly into her arms, which he grinned in happiness for her. They got married with only a priest in attendance

and their love was sealed with marriage and nothing can destroy them.


	8. Flashback- Chapter 8

Tatiana sneaked out the castle in hopes that she can see her boyfriend once again before her grandmother goes out on her annual trip to find

birth control which Tatiana shuddered in dread how she has to go with her on the most boring trip. She is positively sure the trip is the only

reason for the Queen to show off her slutiness and find a new lover to spew on. "Hey Tatiana, baby!" called out Graham as he hid behind the

bushes. Tatiana chuckled which they embraced their love. "I missed you, Tats." Tatiana chuckled as she returned a kiss. Graham smiled which

he enjoyed the embrace of Tatiana, "You smell good today? New perfume?" Tatiana chuckled which she was flattered that he noticed her new

scent, "Yep, Graham Cracker." Graham smiled which he proceeds to kiss Tatiana's sweet lips. Shortly after, Tatiana moaned as she unzipped

Graham's jeans, "Fuck me as hard you can. Fuck me senseless." Graham smirked as he enjoyed hearing Tatiana's begging. He quickly banged

Tatiana, which Queen Mar appeared from nowhere shortly after, "Finally! Thank god. I was getting worried that you're getting too pure like

that girl." Tatiana quickly wiped the semen that was on her leg. Queen Mar stared at Graham, which she has a weird smile forming on her

mouth. Graham began to feel uncomfortable, which he grabbed Tatiana's hand. "You girl. Go your mother and she will deal with you. I'm going

to deal with him. Kevin, get her!" Kevin soon chased Tatiana around the bushes. Eventually, he stopped when Queen Mar grabbed Graham,

which he yelled out, "I love you, Tatiana!" Queen Mar just laughed, "You are such of idiot." She proceeds to inject him with her magic. Tatiana

stood in terror that all sudden that she couldn't move at all. Queen Mar just laughed, which she took in control of Graham and they disappear

into Queen's bedroom. Tatiana knew it was the end of their relationship because she knew just what happened to Graham. Fighting back her

tears, she dragged herself in front of her mother. She knelt on the ground, as her mother was pretty much a bitch when come to power. "Why

you're a princess and you're acting like a common whore? Please explain to me because I'm practically ashamed of you as my daughter. I truly

can't believe that Girl is such of a coward, but she knew better than sleeping with your grandmother's lover." Tatiana gasped to herself in

disbelief how soon how did Queen Meli know that she loved Graham but she shook off upon remembering how does Queen Meli has many

spies. "You're lucky that I'm feeling nice today, so you will get away from this, but next time, you will not. Now go away and don't let me see

you and Girl ever again." Tatiana curtsied to acknowledge her mother's hypocrite lectures. She ran away to Ella's bedroom which she needs a

place to sob, however Rumple has a plan for her which he hoped to seal deal with Tatiana as he found the situation as a perfect opportunity.

He magically appeared in front of Tatiana before she could even open the door. "Ugh, No time to discuss whatever hell you want, Rumple!"

moaned Tatiana as she was getting tired of losing everything dear to her heart. Rumple used the magic to keep Tatiana in the place, "Appears,

I have to use this hard way, dearie. I have a deal for you. I'm going to induce you as Red Fairy and I want you to train Ella as she is not go to

learn from me and when I find the Ella using magic that I wanted her to be. Then, you can leave this planet and join your dear aunt Ingrid. Is

that a deal?" Tatiana did not have a lot of patience with Rumple which all she want is to just cuddle with her sister and just cry, "Whatever you

want, Rumple. I am willing to pay the price of the magic that you have as I appeared paid for my happy ending." Rumple smirked, which he

took out his contract and Tatiana hastily signed without thinking twice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Red Fairy.," giggled Rumple, which he

disappeared. Tatiana just barged into Ella's room and crashed on confused Ella then she sobbed, "That jerk queen stole my fiancée and using

him as her new lover then I get a queendamn hypocrite lecture from Meli only to be stopped by Rumple, demanding me to become Red Fairy!

I just want to die right now. I can't take this anymore!" Ella held Tatiana's blond hair while she sobbed as to comfort her. She felt anger rising

that they are trapped and there was no hope to have a happy ending. After Tatiana calmed down, which she held Ella's arm, "Princess Ella,

Promise me not to fall into trap ever. All I just want you to have your own happy ending. Make sure you secure it, don't pay the price of your

happy ending." Ella nodded which she chose to listen Tatiana. "Alright, Ella. I think you're ready to learn to use magic because it seem it will

be the only way that you can secure your happy ending.

As the time progressed, in Mars, Queen Mar announced that she is expecting her eighth child with her latest lover, Graham which Tatiana

discovered that she indeed expecting a child with Graham also. Tatiana immediately knew that she has no choice left. Looking at poor Ella,

who is increasing powerful with her magic ability which Ella was sleeping like a little angel which she decided that she wants to leave this

planet and give birth to her child safety, away from the prying eyes of the Queens. Sighing, she moved out the bed quietly as she could not to

wake her sister up which she was successful. "Looking for me, dearie?" boomed Rumple which Tatiana had to cover her mouth from screaming

from the surprise appearance of Rumple. "Are you sure that you're not Ella in disguise?" Tatiana sighed as she was getting annoyed with

Rumple's remarks which he took her message, "Alright, dearie. What you want this time?" Tatiana turned around, "I'm pregnant. I need to get

out this planet like now." Rumple stared at Tatiana's flat stomach, which he waved his hand into the air, "You better not be lying, dearie."

Tatiana scoffed, "Once in your life, I had enough with your fucking sass. I need to get off this planet now and I mean it!" Rumple backed off,

which he thought for a minute to come up with a deal, "Alright, Red. First, you will need to resign as Red Fairy then I'll send you with Ingrid

where you can give birth to your child. I'll take your child and raise him to become King of Mars after the end of my dumb daughter and

granddaughter's reign." Tatiana nodded as she was pleased with the deal even she didn't care the child that she is carrying is going to rule

Mars someday, "Alright, Rumple. It's a deal." He giggled, as he knew his plot is going to be a success as he wanted was in the beginning. He

used his hand and took Tatiana's wings away. "I did not know that I had wings!" exclaimed Tatiana upon realizing. "Well, too late. I will give

Ella your regards. Ingrid is expecting you so enjoy your life and I'll see you nine months later." He quickly cast the magic, which Ella appeared

in just time to see Tatiana disappear, "Tatiana!" She proceeds to run to Rumple, "Get Tatiana back now or I will not going to learn magic!"

Rumple knelt down, "She need to get off this planet and she sends her best wishes to you." Ella scoffed as she refused to believe that Tatiana

would leave this planet so willingly without her. Rumple just shook his head, "If you don't believe in me, then don't come to the class

tomorrow. I can find someone else better to replace you. Appears you are too dependent." It was Ella's turn to become angry in fact, that

Ingrid and Tatiana abandoned her, "Fuck you. I am going to be a powerful fairy so I can keep everyone dear close to me. Someday, it will be

your turn to pay the price of magic. Your little silly game with me is over. It is my turn to play a game." Rumple smirked, which he was so

proud of her outburst, which he held Ella's shoulder, "I am always ready to play the game, but first, you can't play without knowing how to get

into control what you want." Ella turned around which she stared into his eyes, which Rumple knew exactly what Ella says without needing to

say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena was sleeping peacefully in the warmth of the bed when she was shaken gentle by Phillip which she smiled as she woke up, "Good

morning, Babe. Reg called and she wants you to babysit Felicia in a hour." Zelena smiled which she proceeded to get out the bed, "Tell Regina

that I'll be there within a hour." Phillip nodded, "Great. I'll drop Philly off on my way to work. Let me make you a breakfast, wife." Zelena

chuckled which she gave her husband a kiss then she went into the bathroom. After dressing up, she went downstairs which she gave her

husband a kiss. "You up for having waffles and eggs for breakfast?" asked Phillip cheerfully. Zelena nodded which she saw little Philly sitting in

his chair which she gave him a hug and kiss, "Good morning, little Philly." Philly gladly greeted his stepmother, "Morning Lena!" Zelena proceed

to sit down as Phillip served breakfast to the table which they all enjoyed breakfast. "Lena, are you going to take me to school today?" asked

Philly as they cleaned the dishes together. Zelena realized that she has promised him that she would take him to school today which she

frowned, "I'm sorry but Aunt Regina needs me to watch Felicia today." Philly shook his head, "I feel bad for Aunt Gina to have to leave her

baby a lot." Zelena smiled in knowing that he will make a good father someday. "Can I ask you a question, Lena?" asked Philly which Zelena

nodded, "Make it fast. Your father is coming down any minute and you need to get going to school." Philly nodded, "Do you want a baby that

now you're married?" Zelena took back her breath, as it was unexpected question, especially from twelve-years-old boy. She really loves her

husband but having a baby together was never a question for them. "You know, Phillie. New baby will be here when it's time. It could be

tomorrow or when Zelena is fifty-nine years old." jumped Phillip upon overhearing Philly's question. Zelena secretly let out a relief; it was a

difficult question to answer. Philly was happy with his father's answer, which he made Philly to get into the car as they said goodbye. "Hey, Zel.

Don't feel the pressure to make a baby. I'm happy with just Philly. Now, have fun with your niece. I'll see you at the dinner." Zelena gave her

husband a kiss, "I know and I love you. Have fun at your work." They exchanged a sweet goodbye kiss and Zelena returned to finish drying

the dishes and proceed to babysit her niece.

Emma groaned as she sat in the library as Tinker attempted to find where Tatiana lives in Chicago. "We wouldn't be in mess if they didn't

try to delete my sister's existence." muttered Mother Superior. Emma sighed, "I know, Mother Superior. However, when you think of it, there is

never peace in Storybrooke. Fortunately for us, Felicia is only a baby so the damage she will cause is just the environment." Mother Superior

nodded in agreement, "Besides, she has fantastic mother because for sure, Regina will never let Felicia to be out control." Emma chuckled

upon remembering when she met Regina for first time, "I just can't believe that the first time I met Regina that she practically wanted to bite

my head off. And now look she is a mother of two and the last thing she wanted to the harm to come to Henry and the baby. Mother Superior

nodded in agreement, "You probably wouldn't believe but when I was younger and a student of the Dark One. I was a coward and when my

dear Aunt Ingrid left me, I was scared that everyone would leave me to be all alone. You can't imagine when I found out that Tatiana left me. I

knew I had no choice but fight for myself and I guess I became little ruthless by playing the game with Dark One." Emma moved to near her,

"You know, Mother Superior. Past is past and now you are here to win the game by getting everyone you love back in your life." Mother

Superior nodded, Emma is right. She is winning the game and they are about to find Tatiana. Emma smiled upon seeing Tinker coming back,

"She lives on 600 Lake Shore Drive." Mother Superior nodded, "First thing first, do not bother calling me Mother Superior anymore. Call me

Ella for now." Emma smiled, "Then, Ella. I'm proud of you for becoming a better person." They all hugged for a moment then went off to find

Tatiana's condo.

Zelena arrived Regina's mansion early enough that Regina was still cooking a breakfast. "Hey Zel. You're early. Want some breakfast?"

Zelena shook her head, "I already ate, thank you anyway." Regina moved her head up to look at Zelena, which she noticed that Zelena looks

different. "Greeeennnn!" yelled Felicia as she ran to hug her beloved aunt. Zelena chuckled which she picked her up to hug her niece. Regina

smiled, "Alright, Lissie. Do you want apple or grapes with your toast?" Felicia turned around and jumped into her chair, "Appplleeeee!" Regina

chuckled as she cut the pieces of apples and placed onto Felicia's plate. Zelena and Regina proceeded to sit down with Felicia. "Are you feeling

okay? Your face looks swollen." asked Regina. Zelena just dismissed, "I'm fine. I just had to get up three times during night to pee." Regina

instantly knew that her half sister has to be expecting a baby. The only question that she wondered if she knew she is pregnant herself.

Especially, she didn't know she was pregnant with Felicia until she passed out and threw up in diner. She smiled, "Alright, Greenie. Felicia has a

play date with Charlotte, Sigrid and possibly Ivar at 2 at the playground." Zelena nodded in excitement to see Sarah and her cute daughter

once again, "I will make sure she will do but who is exactly Ivar?" Regina chuckled, "You really need to keep up with everyone. Ivar is newborn

son of Anna and Kristoff." Zelena smiled for a second as she watched her niece enjoying her breakfast. She shifted in realization that she has

to pee once again. Zelena quickly excused herself to use bathroom, which Regina kept her suspicion about her sister. By the time, Zelena was

done using bathroom, Regina was ready to leave to work, which Zelena was no more than happy to get rid of Regina as she was

staring at her like she did something, wrong.

Aglaé was stacking books in the library with Belle which she sighed as she thought about that she is supposed to kidnap Regina and kill

anyone who came close to block His Majesty's plan. She has been in Storybrooke for a month now and becoming more felt right at home;

especially living with Belle who she was kindest and smartest person ever she met. Not to mention, she has welcomed a total stranger into her

home that everyone is not to be trusted. "Hey Juliet. I'm going to Granny's to grab a coffee. You want anything?" called out Belle. Aglaé shook

her head, "I'm great. Thank you anyway." Belle nodded, "Alright, then. You will be fine staying here?" Aglaé nodded which Belle went on to

Granny's Diner. Not even ten minutes later, Aglaé got bored with sitting at the front desk, as it was quiet Tuesday morning. Emma was out the

town with Tinker in quest to find more about the mayor's baby magical powers. Thinking about Felicia Mills made Aglaé to have pangs of

regrets for abandoning her only child so she could work for selfish queen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming door, perking up,

Aglaé walked to the front desk to greet the person who entered. Smiling, she called out, "Welcome to Storybrooke Library!" which to her

surprise, it was King Ash. Aglaé soon stopped smiling in fear that she is in big trouble now. King Ash just smiled, "Madame French, How nice to

see you again." Aglaé sighed in knowing that he is playing games with her but she would not play his game anymore, "Your Majesty, Do you

need help to find something?" King Ash chuckled as he walked around the desk to approach his mistress, "You know perfectly why I am here.

Now, tell me where she is?" Aglaé gulped in nervousness which King Ash squeezed her wrist, "I know you know where is Regina Mills." Aglaé

tried her best to keep in control, as she did not want to lose everything that she had now, especially the warm friendship with Belle and most

of all, Regina has a baby. It will be very cruel to separate the mother and the baby. "Listen, Your Majesty. Miss Mills appears to have a young

daughter and it will be cruel if I am forced to separate them. It is going to be like when I abandoned Colette, I don't want it happened to

them." It made King Ash go mad which he grabbed Aglaé's neck which he scowled, "Who fucking care about the baby. Someone will take care

of her. Listen to me, Aglaé. I want Regina in Mars by 8am Saturday April 15th or I'll curse this kingdamn town that I'll tear this town apart!

You understand me, Lae?" Aglaé nodded, as she was afraid of the aftermath that will happen. King Ash grasped Aglaé's hand which he slapped

her face, "You foolish stupid girl. How can you remain loyal to me if you keep running to be on Belle's side?" Aglaé just remain standing as she

was shook from his ruthless slapping but it is not first time for Aglaé to experience his outburst. Aglaé remained silent after he scoffed at her

then left the library, which Belle returned from Granny's. "Are you alright, Juliet?" asked Belle who noticed Aglaé's pale complexion. Aglaé

really wanted to tell Belle what happened and attempted to save the town away the ruthless King of Mars but she cannot bring herself to tell

as she didn't want to ruin everyone's lives when the discover the truth which Aglaé just smiled, thus making Belle to believe that everything is

fine with her.

"And there, It's Tatiana's condo!" exclaimed Tinker upon arriving the huge building on Lake Shore Drive. Emma exclaimed, "Damn, how

does your sister can afford to live in this grand condo!" Ella shook her head, "I'm glad to see Tatiana living comfortably." They all took a deep

breath and entered into the lobby of the building. "Hi, I'm Tinker Bell and this is my stepsister, Ella Bell and my friend, Emma Swan. We are

here to look for Tatiana Fisher." said Tinker with confident to the desk greeter. He nodded which he proceed to check on his computer for a

minute until he looked up, "Madame, Tatiana lives with Sarah Fisher on 17th floor in room 1710. We haven't seen her awhile so we need a

proof that you're related to her." Tinker nodded which Emma elbowed Tinker as to tell that Ingrid was long dead. "Well, I hate to inform but

the real reason why we are here is that Sarah Fisher has passed away." The man frowned, "Sorry to hear about loss but I need proof that she

had passed away." Tinker nodded, "Of course, give me a minute to call the district authority." She stepped out the building while Ella and

Emma had confused look because there is like no paper proof that Ingrid has died. Tinker made quick call to hook in Storybrooke, which Hook

knew that it requires no explanation. Tinker was all confident when she returned with smile, "He said that it should be on file if you look up

death records." The greeter quickly looked up which it was there. He proceeds to hand her the spare key. "That was easy." exclaimed Ella upon

arriving on the floor. Tinker just chuckled, "Being confident helps a lot." It made Ella groan in remembrance how she was used to be a coward

fairy. Tinker and Emma ignored her groaning which Emma unlocked the door with success. It was organized but nobody was inside which he or

she decided to look around for clues where Tatiana might disappear. Ella managed to find a short note from Tatiana to Ingrid. "Dear Aunt

Ingrid. Thank you for all the kindness for letting me to stay with you while I try to figure my life together. I really appreciate it, especially

shortly after I gave birth and giving the baby boy to a better life. I will be forever in your debt. Now, I waited for you for two weeks for your

return but you never did and I really have to move to Paris, France for my new job. Hope you are not too mad at me. I'll keep paying taxes

until I hear further word from you. I hope you are coming back. I love you. ~ Tiana. Ella sighed which she announced, "Tatiana left long ago to

France. Are we going to run around the world to just find my sister? It feels unfair for you." Emma turned around which she comforted Ella,

"It's alright. Knowing what happened to your sister is better than wondering what happened." Tinker nodded in agreement, "She's right but

now we need to clean up this condo. I can imagine it will be unfair for Tatiana to keep making payments!" They all agreed which they

proceeded to clean up the mess. Tinker was cleaning Ingrid's closet when she saw a letter saying, _"Ingrid, Queen is coming for me. Please_

 _save Rosie. Get her far away as possible…_ " Tinker gasped as she began to have visions of what really happened to her mother, leading her to

pass out.


	10. Flashback-Chapter 10

Rose climbed into the tiny crawlspace as she found Ingrid's diary. She has been snooping around, as there was nothing for her to do. She

cannot ask Ella to hang out with her as she was in sour mood since Tatiana left for good many months ago. Since then, she has snooped

around in hopes to find more about the grand palace that the Queen ruled for long time. She soon flipped the pages, which it was filled with

mindless entries about her day. After awhile, she flipped a page that the sentence how she will never forgive herself for killing her sister

caught her eyes. She proceed to read more.

 _I will never forgive myself for killing my beautiful sister, Helga and putting poor Gerda in the situation that she wants to forget everything. I_

 _will tell you, Magic comes with Price. But, there is something that I need to tell you, dear diary. You know my best friend, Kate Bluebell, right._

 _So, today, I went over her house because I need to see her most beautiful and adorable daughter, Rose. While I hung out with Rose, Bluebell_

 _had confessed to me that she made deal with Rumplestiltskin that she has to give up Rose when she turned eight so the deal will considered_

 _complete. If she refused to give Rose, Rumple will not protect Rose from Queen Mar. Meaning, that the Queen will kill Rose in front of her_

 _eyes. I'm so mad how did Rumple threaten his aunt. What a selfish jerk. She was in tears and I feel so bad for my best friend that I offered_

 _her that I will take Rose to hiding while the situation cools down. I love Rose and I'm scared for Bluebell but thing has to do. I'm taking Rose_

 _at midnight so we can sneak off to Enchanted Forest to see Queen Tallulah and her daughter, Princess Eva. I can imagine Rose and Princess_

 _Eva will be wonderful friends, especially Eva being only a month older than her. Wish me all the best and luck. ~ Ingrid._

 _I must write this with heavy heart. Rose is fitting in with Princess Eva nicely and they adore each other but she will never know that her_

 _mother was murdered last night. It looks like the Queen found out that Bluebell married Jonat without the Queen's permission many years ago_

 _so she was brutally murdered by the Queen. Jonat had runaway and the Queen didn't give a damn about him and Rose as she soon freaked_

 _out when she realized that she hasn't taken her birth control yet. Poor Rose Tinker Bell, now she has to depend on Queen Tallulah's protection._

 _I am hoping that Rose can live with Eva for a while until the situation dies down. Now, with my heavy heart that knowing Bluebell joined her_

 _brother, Peter Pan in a better place. Rest in Peace Catherine Bluebell Bell. I promise I'll protect Rose as long I can. Now I must make haste_

 _and tell Rose that her mother died from illness. She must learn not to make revenge on people. Bluebell raised her to be good and kind all_

 _time and Rose shall carry her legacy. ~ Ingrid._

Rose didn't bother to read the more of Ingrid's diary she knew that she has to suppress her desire of revenge for years for her mother's sake

and now she has the real reason to do it that her mother was murdered senseless that the secret marriage. Deciding that she has no time to

waste, she jerked out the crawlspace with the boils of anger for revenge. Storming into the throne room where Queen Mar was fucking with

her 69th lover on the Queen's chair which Rose was grossed out by thinking how the Queen just gave birth to her first son mere two weeks

ago. She was tired of Mar being total jerk and careless, especially not thinking twice before killing her mother over this small matter that it

doesn't make a huge deal. She was too angry to even think the consequences that would happen if she murdered the Queen out of revenge.

"Rose, stop!" yelled Ella. Rose twirled around which Ella gasped as seeing the glow of white magic on her hands, "You never told me that you

know magic?" Rose gasped as she witnessed the white glow, which she quickly panicked which Ella calmly said, "Just close your hands, it will

disappear." Rose did what she was told and let out a relief sigh after closing her hands. Ella smiled which she comforted Rose, "I'll meet you in

your room in twenty minutes. I need to finish what I was doing in first place." Rose was shaken up the surprise attempt of magic that she

never knew in first place, which she hastily ran into her room without having to be told twice. Ella smirked as she watched Queen Mar was

busily banging her 69th lover, which she whipped up her magic and casted toward her thus making look like the Queen died of heart attack

while having sex with her lover. "The Queen Mar is dead, long live the Queen Meli!" whispered Ella as she went off to meet Rose in her room.

Rose was still in shock how she discovered that she actual has magic. "I knew magic does exist. My mama always tells me that I don't have

one." Ella nodded in understanding why Rose's mother would avoid telling her daughter that magic comes with a price, "But now, you know

you have magic powers so no way you can avoid it but I'm here to teach you how to use it, alright?" Rose nodded as she wiped her tears

away. Ella, in turn to comfort her which she knew what Rose felt like, even though she wasn't in exactly same situation but they have same

experience, both of them have to find out that they do have magic in hard way. "First magic lesson, can I wipe the memories what happened

to my mama and I almost tried to kill the Queen?" Ella nodded in understanding that she wanted to start over which she taught her the magic

spell to erase the memory.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelena was alone in one sunny morning when she decided to call Regina in panicking when she threw up sparkly green out of her stomach,

which Regina rushed over with Felicia. Zelena was overjoyed to see Regina at the door, which Regina just shook her head and let herself

inside. Before Regina could say anything, Zelena dashed into bathroom to throw up once again. Putting Felicia down to play with her toys,

Regina grabbed EPT out the purse and went into the bathroom. Zelena was throwing up as Regina let herself enter which she just handed the

EPT to her. Zelena just stared at Regina, "Unlike you, I can't become pregnant after this disaster marriage with Robin." Regina sighed, knowing

that she is like Zelena in exact same situation, "Listen, Zel. I drank a potion that made me to be infertile then bam somehow I end up

pregnant with Felicia. Anything is possible; besides it's perfect time you to be pregnant. You are in happy marriage and your past is erased

up." Zelena took a deep breath, knowing that Regina is correct. Eventually, she grabbed the EPT from Regina's hand, which Regina left the

room to give Zelena some privacy. She closed her eyes while she took the test. After she took her test, she called Regina to come back in as

she need her support for the results. After couple minutes of waiting, the test came back positive. Regina hugged Zelena as she showed her

support, "Congrats, Zel." Zelena nodded as she touched her stomach, as she was in disbelief that she is carrying another child. It was

supposed to be a joyous event but it is not to Zelena. She became anxious. The last pregnancy ended up a disaster but she should be thankful

that she never gave birth to a child that has to be raised in harsh enviornment. Regina almost seems to be reading Zelena's mind, which she

smiled, "Hey Zel. Don't worry, Robin isn't coming here anymore, besides last time I saw him that he was arm locked with Marian and they had

new baby girl, Eleanor. Zelena let out a relief breath. It was foolish mistake since Day 1 and she is forever graceful that the Author brought

Marian back to life to ruin their wedding day. "If the baby turns out a boy, I shall name him Isaac as he kind of brought all the loose ends

together." Regina nodded in agreement as she liked the name of Isaac for a boy. Zelena smiled which she tried to chase all the anxieties out of

her mind that Phillip will never leave her, "Well. The only question that I have left… Why in the world that I am throwing up magic?" Regina

nodded as she has only one logical reason. When she was pregnant with Felicia, she did not throw magic up at all and when Mary Margaret

was pregnant with Neal, she threw up magic all time. "Well, Zelena. Hate to break the news. Your baby rejects the magic that you have."

Zelena smiled as it was good news for her, "Good thing that I know I'm not carrying magic baby." Regina smiled then frowned in thought that

Felicia did couple of magic again last night. "How's Felicia doing with her magic?" asked Zelena. Regina groaned, it been three months since

Emma left Storybrooke with Tinker and Mother Superior and it appears that they are taking their time to find Tatiana. "Not so good. Felicia is

showing more magic than she did at fourteen months old. I know she is only two years old and doesn't understand the consequences with

magic but I'm worried that if Emma doesn't come back soon and teach her how to control her magic. The hell will be break loose when she

becomes older. I'm scared that I'll lose her, Zelena." Zelena nodded in listening which she proceed to hug her half sister, as she was graceful

for morning sickness to include magic. She cannot imagine her son or daughter possessing the powerful magic. The worst at all matters is to

see Regina's anxieties over her daughter. She lost Henry many times over, especially that it broke her heart in fact that he doesn't live with her

anymore. Felicia is only thing that Regina has that would last for long time. Zelena proceed to hug her half sister while they watched Felicia

playing so innocently.

"Juliet. I know things are not okay. You can trust me." said Belle sternly at dinner when Aglaé tried to decline to dine with her. Aglaé did

not want to worry the sweet woman who she became good friends with. Belle took a deep breath as she was getting frustrated with Aglaé's

stubbornness, "Alright, Aglaé Charlotte French. Do we have to do this hard way?" said Belle sternly. It totally caught Aglaé off guard, which

she muttered, "How do you know that I'm your sister?" Belle just chuckled, "I'll be the world's worst sister if I never know who my sister is."

Aglaé smiled in thankfulness that she doesn't have to hide her true identify anymore. "Now, do you have something that you need to tell me,

Miss Aggie." Aglaé chuckled, "Yes I do, dear sister. You know, I'm mistress of King Ash and he stopped the library yesterday while you were

gone at Granny's. So, he abused me because I refuse to hand Regina to him as he wanted her to become his next whore and now he is

threatening to tear this town apart if I don't hand him Regina tomorrow at 8am." Belle nodded in listening, which she went into deep thinking

that made Aglaé nervous. Belle just chuckled, "Alright, tell me more about King Ash how powerful he is?" Aglaé sighed, "He's a coward when

come to adults but for children under 10, he would kill them without thinking twice." Belle nodded which she has a plan forming in her mind to

save the town, "Aggie, please tell me that the palace that we used to live still there?" Aglaé shook her head, "No. It was destroyed by Ogres

but my husband, Gaston's palace is still there." Belle just jumped up, "Alright, Aglaé. We are going to Regina's place and take both of them to

Gaston's palace via portal then next morning, King Ash will have no choice but leave because without the baby to murder. He will have no

choice but leave." Aglaé grinned in happiness how it feels good to confess to her beloved sister. They made their trip to Regina's place. "I know

it's late at night but this is important. This is my sister, Aglaé French who is King Ash's mistress. King Ash stopped by this place and

threatened to destroy the town if she doesn't turn you in to become his next mistress. King Ash is known for his empty threats against adults

but for your baby, he will not think twice to kill her, so you need to leave with her like really soon. Aglaé's husband has empty palace sitting in

France and we can connect the portal for you." explained Belle without pausing to get Regina's answer. Regina nodded as she tried to keep up

with Belle's quick talking. When Belle finished talking, Regina brought up the topic that Zelena is pregnant with her first child, "Well, how much

does portal can carry?" Belle and Aglaé looked at each other for answer which Aglaé mouthed four. "Four people is the limit but portal is

exactly same rule as Wonderland. Four people can enter and only four people can come back." Regina sighed as she thought about Zelena.

She didn't want to lose Felicia like she did with Henry many times when he was younger. Guess the history does repeat itself. Felicia will be in

good hands of Zelena. "Alright. Here is my deal. Felicia and Henry will go with Zelena. That it is. I'm staying behind and fight against him."

Belle nodded in listening but she was confused, "Why you couldn't go. There is room for you." Regina shook her head, "It will be cruel to leave

Zelena's unborn child behind." Belle gasped, as she felt bad for asking in first place that in fact she did not know that Zelena is pregnant. "It's

okay, you did not know. Can you pack Felicia things and I'll go get Zelena right now. We will leave in a hour at least, hopefully."

"Mmm… Yes Wicked. That it is girl." moaned Phillip as Zelena rubbed his back. Zelena chuckled which she gave him a kiss on his back, "I

love you, babe." Phillip chuckled which he unzipped his jeans and grabbed Zelena's smooth legs. Zelena smiled as she let him to play with her

breasts. He slowly took Zelena's pants off which he made his position onto Zelena's body which he proceed to kiss her body slowly until he

reached onto her stomach which he noticed her stomach was slightly swollen, "You are still beautiful but you gained some weight in this area?"

Zelena took her breath back, which she knew that she cannot delay anytime longer, "Phillip Alexander Mountbatten, I'm pregnant. The due

date is early July." Phillip stopped kissing on her stomach, which he exclaimed in joy, "Zelena Mountbatten! When did you find out?" Zelena

chuckled, "This morning. I know everything came so fast, but we are having a little one! Regina swears that I'm having a girl but we will see

what this child turns out!" Phillip returned to kiss Zelena's swollen stomach, "I don't care what gender it will be. All I just want a baby to spoil!"

Zelena chuckled as she watched her husband being excited over the baby that she is carrying. It turns out much better than she feared that

her husband wouldn't be excited. Their joyous announcement had to interrupted when they heard doorbell ringing. "Who must be ringing at

11pm?" muttered Zelena, which both of them quickly got dressed and went to the door where Regina was waiting. "Sorry to interrupt

whenever you were doing but this is emergency. Zel, you need to pack all your stuff and come with me. The King of Mars is cursing this town

and you need to leave to protect your unborn. You will be leaving with Henry and Felicia." Phillip had confused look, "Look Regina. I just found

out that she is having my baby just mere 10 minutes ago and why can't I go with her?" Regina sighed, as she didn't want to fight with

Zelena's husband, especially it is mean to break them up, "Belle has a portal that gives only four rooms to travel to their palace in France.

Since King of Mars would not heist to kill the very young ones and I'm not going to risk my two years old's life and especially with you. We do

not know how long the threat will last so we want to protect your wife and the baby. I'm sending Henry so he can watch Felicia so you

wouldn't be alone. That's pretty much no room for you or me to go since we keep the empty one for the baby. Does that explain better?"

Phillip held Zelena's hand which he was going to say no but as soon he opened his mouth, the glass on their windows exploded which Regina

ducked them onto the ground until the explosion ends, thus making Phillip to change his mind. "Zelena, go and pack all your stuff. I want you

to be safe. I'll wake Philly up so you can tell him that he is having a new sibling!" Zelena was going to protest but Regina pushed her into the

house, "Either you or I'll pack. We need to make a haste as we don't know when King of Mars's feet be in this town." Zelena did not need to be

told twice which she made her way to her room as she busily packed for twenty minutes while Regina waited downstairs. She quickly told her

stepson that she is having a baby and bid him goodbyes and within an hour as Regina promised Belle that she will be there. Little Felicia was

crying when Regina informed that she has to go with Zelena and Henry to France. She held her tightly as she has anxiety rising in her stomach

because there is always a chance that she will never see her baby girl ever again. Henry was standing patiently as he watched Regina grieving

over her daughter, which she handed her sobbing daughter to Zelena. "Hey Mom. I'll watch Lissie all time for you. I promise I'll bring her back

safe and sound." Regina nodded as she hugged her son in tears, "I know you will. You never fail to bring back everyone safe as you can. Keep

her happy as you can, that all thing I can ask for you to do." Henry quickly promised his mother and they said goodbyes. By the time Belle had

the portal ready, it was time for them to go. Aglaé quickly instructed them, "Alright, Gaston's palace is just ten minutes outside Versailles so

you will be able to find by walking the trail to Petit Trianon. Ask for Gabrielle d'Estee, she will show where is the palace is." Zelena nodded in

understanding of Aglaé's instruction, which they took deep breath and they all jumped into the portal together, leaving Regina in tears.

"That's a success trip! I hope Regina doesn't regret for not choosing to leave with Felicia." said Aglaé after dropping crying Regina off with the

Charmings. "That's really honorable for her, especially that Zelena is pregnant. Better be safe than sorry." said Belle. Aglaé smiled in thinking

that Zelena will be under good protection of Henry. "Now, Aggie. I need to know your story while I worked for Rumplestiltskin. In the world

how did you managed to marry my ex-fiancée?" added Belle. Aglaé chuckled, as she didn't really want to tell the whole story to her. "Come

on, Aglaé Charlotte, I guess it's de Viles now! We were that close before the shitstorm has to happen! Now tell me to fill the gap!" Aglaé

nodded in agreement, telling someone feels better than holding everything in, "After you left to Rumplestiltskin, Papa pushed me to marry

Gaston because duh, he has money and title. Our marriage was pretty happy or I thought it was. Couple months later, I found out that I was

pregnant. I thought it would be going to be joyful time but kingdamn, I was fucking wrong. Gaston became strangely obsessed to find you. I

kept telling him that you are gone and there is no hope for you to come back, naturally one day, he disappeared without a trace. I just

assumed that he run off, as he wanted nothing with the baby and me. Three months later, I gave birth to a beautiful daughter whom I named

her Colette and shortly after, Papa died and leaving me penniless as Gaston abandoned me and under the law I cannot get any money from

his estate. Stupid, really. So I was forced to find a job, which I found a job to become servant for Queen Meli, which I was forced to abandon

Colette. That day since I regretted, I should never abandon Colette as I never got chance to see what Colette grew up to be. Naturally, the

Queen died and I caught new King, King Ash's eyes. I had nothing so I gave in and became his mistress. He gave me everything what I need,

including love. I actual loved him and when he told me that he wanted Regina as his new Queen. I actually planned to get Regina murdered

and claim that she died on the way to here so I could remain his mistress eventually one day to marry him. Since arriving Storybrooke, which

I met you, you were the first person to show your kindness, which it made harder to plot to murder Regina. Eventually, I felt like I was at

home in this town as I learned more about everyone, including discovering that Regina has the baby which it brought all the memories of

Colette. I knew I couldn't murder her anymore. It's cruel. Hope you forgive me from all the mistakes I made, Belle Mignonette Gold." Belle

hugged her sister, "But look at you, Aglaé You came that far, you saved Felicia, Henry, Zelena and her unborn child. It not something I can see

my little sister doing it!" Aglaé chuckled which she hugged Belle as to accept her warm of friendship. "Let hope that Regina will have Felicia

and Henry back and everything will be normal once again then we can find out what happened to my niece, Colette!" said Belle happily. Aglaé

nodded which they decided to call it day and went to bed.

Zelena picked Felicia up into her arms as they arrived Petit Trianon. The palace was very grand which they were lost at words which Henry

pointed the lady who was sitting in the information desk which Zelena nodded as she walked to her, "Bonjour Madame, nous recherchons

Gabrielle d'Estee." The lady nodded, "Je suis Gabrielle. De quoi avez-vous besoin?" Zelena struggled to translate her needs into French,

"Parlez-vous anglais? Désolé, je ne suis pas exactement couramment le français." Gabrielle chuckled, "You could just speak me in English in

first place. My parents are British so my first language is English but it doesn't matter now." Zelena smiled, "I'm just here to stay at Gaston's

palace as we were sent by Aglaé French." Gabrielle nodded, "Ahh, Aggie de Viles. Yes. I hate to inform but de Viles palace is recently torn

down to make a parking lot. I'm sorry, since Aglaé disappeared without a trace, the property belonged to the government and the palace was

in terrible condition so the government decided to tear it down. I'm sorry that we don't have enough of space for you to crash for couple

days." Zelena nodded in understanding, "Thank you. We will find a hotel to stay." Gabrielle nodded, "I have a friend who runs a hotel. I can go

ahead and make a phone call to ask her if you can stay for couple of nights." Zelena thanked her once again which she handed Felicia to Henry

as her arms got tired of holding her. "Alright. My friend gladly let you to stay her hotel for couple of days. I'll give you some cab money. Tell

the driver that you need go to Bd de la Liberté in Les Lilas and drop at Hotel Rouge. Ask for Tatiana Scarlet and she will take care for you.

Don't worry about French, she speaks English." explained Gabrielle. Zelena thanked her once again and left on their way. "Alright, Henry. We

are on the adventure." said Zelena as she tried to be cheerful at same time by feeling little scared. Henry held Zelena's hand, which it gave her

some hope that they will rest and prepare for the day. It took them about an hour before they finally arrived the steps of the hotel. "Alright,

we are here for short time. Let's do it.," said Henry while holding sleeping Felicia. Zelena smiled which she took a breath and entered the busy

hotel. She looked around for the welcome desk for two minutes before finding. They all walked toward the man who was managing it, "Hello.

I'm looking for Tatiana Scarlet." The man nodded, "Are you the friend of Gabrielle d'Estee?" Zelena nodded which he smiled, "Great! Tatiana

and I are expecting you. I'm Will Scarlet, the husband of Tatiana. Welcome to Hôtel Rouge." Zelena smiled which she accepted his hand,

"Thank you. I'm Zelena Mountbatten and this is my nephew and niece, Henry and Felicia Mills." Will grinned, "It's pleasant to meet all of you.

Give me a minute to grab Tatiana and we will show you the room." Henry turned around to look at Zelena, "Nice man, don't you think?" Zelena

nodded, as she was too tired to response. Will returned with Tatiana, whom she smiled, "Hello, its pleasure to meet you. I'm Tatiana Scarlet.

You will be living in our apartment. We have three spare rooms and you are more than welcome to stay as long you need to." Zelena smiled to

show her thankfulness as Tatiana took them upstairs. It was beautiful and nicely done apartment within the hotel, which Zelena was at loss

the words. Tatiana chuckled as she showed their rooms. Eventually, Tatiana let them to rest up for the trip, which she left the apartment, as

she had to return to the desk.

Henry wasn't exactly too tired from the trip as he has too much excitement running in his body. His sister was fast asleep and her aunt is

taking a shower. Smiling at the landscape, which he decided to go the balcony outside of the living room, which he startled upon seeing a girl

sitting outside also. "Hello, you scared me for a second!" said the girl. Henry chuckled which he took the seat next to her, "Sorry Miss. I'm

Henry Mills and I'm just going to live with you for short time." The girl chuckled, "I know. Maman told me. I'm Annabella Scarlet, by the way."

Henry was smitten with the beautiful girl, "Why it's beautiful name for you." Annabella blushed as nobody told her like that before, "Thank you.

Maman told me that my name is combination of three names, Anna is last two letters from my Maman but some reason she wants to be

spelled with two Ns instead of one N, Bella is two name combination from my Grandmère Mirabel and Tante Ella." Henry nodded in listening,

"It's nice way to honor your family. What are you doing outside anyway?" Annabella chuckled, "You have a curious mind, Henry. I'm just

doodling, as I did not feel like doing my lessons. Now that you're here, tell me about yourself. I always want to hear someone else's stories."

Henry thought for a minute if he should tell about Storybrooke or not but he decided to go ahead, "I'm just here because my mom was scared

that I'll be hurt or killed by cruel King of Mars. Call me crazy but I'm from the town of Storybrooke, Maine in United States of America where

the only place in the world that the magic does exist." Annabella has raised her eyebrows, which Henry immediately regretted for telling about

Storybrooke but Annabella smiled, as she did not feel all alone like she does before, "You know, I never thought anyone else would believe in

magic I think my parents are magicians before coming here. They like to deny it but I caught them using magic once in while." Henry smiled

which he touched Annabella's hand as he took out the OUAT book from his bag, "So do you would like to read this Once Upon a Time to figure

out what character they really are?" Annabella smiled which she gladly accepted his offer and spent the hours reading the book to find any

clues about her parents' true identify.

It was a quiet morning when Regina woke up to the empty house which she has pangs of longing for her daughter. It was a lot more difficult

than she thought it would be. Her sweet blonde locks running around the house as she babbled in happiness. Felicia Emma Mills is indeed a

lucky daughter of Regina. Sighing as Regina remembered how she gave birth to her. She was overdue baby and when her time arrived, it was

her 32nd birthday. It wasn't easy labor that she was under threats of Greg that she did not want to push the baby out at all because she was

scared that Felicia would be snatched out her arms which Queen Mar end up doing it, thus making Emma being fiercely protective of her since

she was rescued, which Regina chuckled how they came from long way from hating each other to become protective of her daughter. Her

thoughts were interrupted by explosion, which Regina quickly jumped up after protecting herself. "Mayor Mills! Regina Mills! Are you in there?"

yelled Belle. Regina ran downstairs to another explosion, which they rushed into Regina's basement. "Looks like hiding Felicia, Henry and Baby

Mountbatten isn't helping the fact that King Ash is destroying the town. Aglaé just told me that she never saw him that so rage over adults

before and she is currently trying to find him but what you want, the remaining us to do?" asked Belle. Regina took a deep breath as she tried

to make a logical decision. Belle just stood there in fear that Storybrooke will be completely destroyed. Regina took a deep breath, "Alright,

here is my plan. Have everyone take out their weapons, as many they can have. I want Maleficent and Lily in their dragon form if it's possible

and try to defend the town line. Belle, I want you to listen to me very closely." Belle shifted her attention from exploding town to Regina's

statement, which she tried to control her fear but Regina remained calm, "Since Emma is gone. I'm going to defend King Ash and if something

had to happen to me. I'm naming you to be Mayor. Also, Henry will be under guardianship of Emma Swan, Mary Margaret and David Nolan and

Felicia will be under Zelena and Phillip Mountbatten. Is that clear?" Belle nodded in understanding, which they got out the basement and ran to

the town hall where the citizens of Storybrooke were waiting for her. There were yelling of protestants which Regina tried to keep all them in

order but she was unsuccessful which Sarah blew her shell horn that grabbed everyone's attention. "Thank you, Your Royal Highness." said

Regina. Sarah gave her the smile while she comforted her newborn son, Rhys while her husband Peter Pan struggled to quiet Charlotte. Regina

immediately felt bad for the royal family for not providing them escape route but it's too late to regret. "Alright, I know you all are panicking

over this latest threat but it's something that we are not new. I'm going to give myself in to see if we all can secure this town. As today,

Monday April 17th, 2017, I'm handing over my office to Belle Gold for short time until this passes or Queen forbid it, I never come back.

Everyone, please stay safe. Maleficent and Lily are currently defending the town line, feel free to proceed with violence against the tyrant King

of Mars!" announced Regina. There were booms of applause and shouting to fight against the king, which she turned to shaking Belle. "Hey,

it's okay. If ever you all need to retreat. Here is the key to the vault. Use it for everyone's safety and protection. Understand, Madame Mayor?"

Belle nodded, "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to be burden with this duty." Regina nodded, "I promise. My kids need their Mamma back."

She quickly went outside to rioting crowd, which soon she was facing the tyrant King Ash. "Ahhhh beautiful Regina who deserves my dick."

said King Ash happily while he was holding tightly to Aglaé's arms. Regina shook little as he was ugly looking, "Your Royal Highness, I'll go

with you, in one condition that you will stop destroying this town." King Ash roared into laugher, "Yes, Sexy Boobs. I'll stop destroying this

town if you agree to marry me right now." Regina groaned as she was fed up with being pressured to marry. She was forced to marry King

Leopold on Cora's behalf then her baby daddy who pushed her into sham marriage. Deciding that it will be work as it was successful before by

having someone else to murder the King. She took a deep breath, "Alright, fine. Let me find the priest." King Ash beamed as he began to brag

how he got her. She scanned the crowds until she spotted David as the perfect fake priest, which she called out, "Hey Charming. Come up and

marry us." David was confused for a second, which Mary Margaret elbowed him, "Just rite fake marriage lyrics." David didn't need to be told

why as he understood what is going on. He squeezed through the crowds to Regina and King Ash. "In under eyes of King and Queen of

Misthaven, I declare the marriage between King Ash of Mars and Princess Regina de Brolingstork, Queen Dowager of Gysenston to be valid

under the witness of King George and Queen Sofiane. Do you, King Ash take Princess Regina as your wedded wife and promise to take care of

her to good health?" King Ash muttered, "Yes, Your Lord." Regina took deep breath, even she knew that the marriage is fake and invalid but

it's a huge commitment for her to say yes. "Do you, Princess Regina take King Ash as your wedded husband and promise to take care of him

to good health?" asked David to Regina. Regina nodded but refused to say anything out loud. "You may kiss the bride." announced David. King

Ash proceeded to kiss her but Regina managed to avoid his kiss. King Ash cleared his throat, "I will not destroy this town anymore…" He trailed

off as he saw Ruby standing. She was beautiful as he had to remember to breathe. She would make his perfect mistress while Regina was

busy carrying his heir. His thoughts were interrupted by Regina clearing her throat, which he smiled, "Alright, Your Majesty. Let's go back to

Mars, where I can crown you as Queen Consort." He waved to bid goodbye before they were on their way to Mars, he grabbed Ruby's arm and

dragged her with him to Mars along with Aglaé. Regina gave King Ash a stare, which he snarled, "She is going to be your lady-in-waiting."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Well, I wasn't informed that I cannot chose my own lady-in-waiting, besides, I don't need one. Release her." King

Ash slapped Regina's cheeks, "You're not my boss so shut up and obey me like a proper woman would be. You are be my queen to just bear

my son." Aglaé gasped at King Ash's remark, she thought he only wanted Regina because he missed the chance that he had last time with her

. Aglaé decided that she is not going to stand around while Regina was being defenseless, "Hey Jerkface! She's your wife and Queen. Treat her

with respect, you sexist pig!" King Ash twirled around while Regina has to hide her smirk, damn she didn't have respect for the former whore

but now she does. "But all you did was fucking me while I keep you out the streets and starving? Eh? You better to shut up and be my whore."

Aglaé grabbed his hand before he could slap her face, "Oh really? I'm still waiting for you to suck your grandmother's ex-lover's boobs, which

in turn that it's his dick. I'm shocked that you have not yet. It's irony how I have more respect as a king's whore than you do in your lifetime."

Ruby and Regina looked at each other, it's amazing for them to see how quickly Aglaé to defend for them even she was his favorite mistress.

King Ash was fed up with Aglaé's smart mouthing at him, which he yelled for his sheriff. The sheriff appeared quickly, "What do you need, Your

Majesty?" King Ash rubbed his eyes, "Keeva, take Aglaé into the chapel so she can clean her sins up and return to me when she is ready to be

my whore. Also, please get Irine to prepare the royal bed." Keeva nodded which she grabbed Aglaé's arm and dragged her to the chapel,

leaving Regina to have disgusting face on. King Ash is not just ugly-faced but a spoiled and sexist pig, especially that Regina understood why

King Ash grabbed Ruby in first place. No wonder why he grew up like this, especially his grandmother who was a total slut. King Ash winked at

Regina which he was instructing Eimear with Ruby and her bedroom's duty will be King Ash's mistress and be prepared all time whenever King

Ash desires to make love with her. Ruby had a fear look on her face as Regina understood how much Ruby did not want to be his mistress in

first place. She gave her quick squeeze on her hand before Eimear consorting Ruby to the bedroom. "Alright, Your Royal Highness, it is time

for us to retire to our royal chamber." Regina smiled which she followed King Ash into the bedchamber, "I'm sorry, dear wife but I'm too tired

to make love with you today but I promise I'll do it tomorrow." He gave her a kiss on forehead and left the room. Regina smiled as she was

thankful that she doesn't have to make love with that stinky king. Deciding that she will try to find the magic lab as it was rumored that how

couple of royalists escaped the reign of Queen Mar tomorrow morning as she lied in the empty bed and fell asleep quickly.


	12. Flashback-Chapter 12

Ella was teaching Rose another lesson on the portions when Rumple appeared that it startled them. "Who is this girl?" asked Rumple as he took interest how

quickly Rose learned magic compared to Ella. Rose just curtsied to him as she did not want to cause any trouble, "I'm Rose Bell, I live here too with my papa,

Jonat Bell." Rumple nodded, "As Queen Meli's latest lover?" Rose shook her head in confusion, "I don't think so. He is here to just serve the Queen." Rumple just

giggled. It was fun to see how innocent the girl is to the world of magic. Ella just gave him a death stare as she was pretty protective of Rose since she

discovered that she has magic in her bones. He held Rose's chin which he smiled, "You look like your mother. Smart and well educated Katie Bluebell. Did she

teach you any magic?" Rose shook her head, "Mama taught me that magic are bad and I can't use them." Rumple moved his finger in the air, "Ahh, Smart

mother for trying to protect her only child. Too bad that she will never see that you're using magic now." Ella snarled, "That's enough. We are in the world of

magic besides, she is twelve years old. She is smart enough that all magic comes with a price." Rumple nodded, "I'm very aware that she's twelve, but it's not

what your mother and I agreed long ago. You are to come with me when you turn eight, but look like the destiny shaped you in a strange way, you were busy

rubbing elbows with Queen Tallulah and Princess Eva while your mother was murdered in cold blood. Now, since your mother paid her price and it's my turn to

shape the destiny that I created for you as to be the next Queen of Mars." Rose winced at Rumple's statement, "I don't want to be your slave, nor your plotting

for me to become next Queen." Rumple just laughed, "Rose Tinker Bell, how does Your Majesty the Queen Rose of Mars sounds to you? I need to get rid of my

idiot granddaughter off the throne, she's stupider than my dead daughter. Not to mention, you're my cousin so you are a legitimate person to inherit the

throne." Rose choked for a second as she refused to believe the gold-faced dark man as her cousin. Ella swift to protect Rose as she saw her choking, but Rose

pushed her away, "Explain how you are even related to me?" Rumple giggled, "She really went the all the steps to protect you by erasing the family tree. Your

mother is my Aunt Katie. Her brother is my dad, Peter Pan." Rose settled down a little, which she became curious why her mother never told her that she has a

cousin. She knew that she had an uncle, but she told her that he died. "I'm going to make you a deal. Be my student and I'll tell you all about the family. Lastly,

I'll keep your dirty secret that you almost killed the Queen if you agree to dethrone Queen Meli." Rose took a moment to think over the deal, which she took Ella

to aside, "I don't want to be a Queen but I need to know my family's background." Ella held Rose's hand as she knew what Rumple is like. You don't want to

mess with him. Rose took a deep breath as she knew what she need to do, but all she is going to hope for the best. She turned around to Rumple which she

cleared her throat, "I had taken your deal in with careful consideration. I feel like it's important for me to know magic so I can keep composition and keep my

magic in control so I'll be your student on this condition only, I will not dethrone Queen Meli. I will not be the next Queen of Mars. Is this a deal?" Rumple

nodded as taking out much of deal from Rose. The little son of Tatiana that he is supposed to train him to become the next King of Mars turned out to be

arrogant and selfish. Ella took Rose out the room after declining the deal, "Alright, Rosie. You are probably very aware that you made a wise choice to not take

any Rumple's deal. He is not to be trusted." Rose nodded as she understood what Rumple really is but she is not feeling like to up to deal with anyone now. "I'm

rather tired. I think I'll go bed." Ella nodded in understanding that it is a lot for Rose to take in which she let her go. "Blue. Are you a fool to have Rose back out

the deal. You know that her father is not going to last anytime longer. Get rid of Meli and we will have era of peace with under Queen Rose and now it's not

going to happen. Meli's reign of terror continues." said Rumple after Rose left. Ella sighed, "Rumplestiltskin. I know you have a secret plan to get everything to

go according to your plot, but this is the real world. Rose may be a sweet looking and carries magic, but Rose is unfit to be Queen. She doesn't have the grace

or dominance like Tatiana would possess." Rumple nodded in listening, which he just held Ella's chin, "Tatiana would be very proud of you if she sees you as Blue

Fairy. Fear not, you will see Tatiana again, but not anytime soon. Now, I want you to do what I tell you. To get the plan to accomplish, I need you to work with

me. Starting now, I'm going to leave you and Rose alone as I need to go over to the Kingdom of Zewicksburg to play with this young woman, she is going to be

my greatest pawn as her daughter is going to be a greatest villain ever you will see. Keep Rose within your arm length, then everything will go as I plan to then

you will be richly rewarded in the end, Blue." He disappeared without letting Ella to ask any questions about him or the future.

A couple weeks later, Rose was walking in the courtyard with her father, which her father was jerked out by Queen Meli which she proceed to torture his father

by grabbing his heart out of his chest, "You ungraceful brat, you killed my mother!" Rose whimpered as she did not want to lose her father, in fact, she lost her

mother to prior Queen. Ella appeared quickly after she was watching her closely on her magic mirror, knowing that Rose is in danger. "Hey Mumsy. It's fucking

two years ago, why you're even bringing it up now? Let her rest in peace." said Ella shortly after magically transported herself to the place. Jonat proceed to hug

Rose as he whispered, "She found a new lover to play with. Goodbye, be a good girl as we raised you to be." Ella soon understood what is going on. Queen Meli

barely cared that her mother was long dead. She was tired of Rose's father as her lover, which she found someone new. She is getting rid of him by killing, just

like her mother. Ella proceed to stop her with the magic, but unfortunately, her magic was no match to the Queen's. She knocked Ella within seconds after

attempting. Rose screamed as she clung to her father's arm. Queen Meli proceed to grab his heart and squeezed it, thus killing him instantly which she knelt

down and held Rose's chin, "You know, he would be still alive if that Girl didn't cast magic on me." Rose fell on the ground, which she held her dead father and

began to sob. Her mother was right, magic ruins the people that she loved the most which she vowed that she will never use magic ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Zelena was cleaning in the hotel lobby when the baby gave her a sharp kick that making her to sit down to relax. Quickly, she put her hand onto her swollen

stomach. She is eight months along which she hadn't gone to see doctor since she left storybook two months ago. Knowing that she has to find a doctor, as it

appears that she is not going back anytime soon as she hoped to be. Feeling little dread that her husband isn't here to feel the baby kicking. "Hey Zelena. The

lobby looks lovely. Thank you. Are you alright?" said Tatiana. Zelena chuckled which she decided to tell her, "Nah. Everything is fine. Just baby kicking hard."

Tatiana grinned, "That's so exciting that you are going to have a baby very soon! I remember when I was pregnant with Annabella, she barely moved at all. All

she does is just lying in my stomach. Is this your first baby?" Zelena chuckled, "First full-term pregnancy for me. I had a miscarriage couple of years ago."

Tatiana nodded in understanding, "I had give up my first born son for adoption many years ago. I know it's not the same, but I can relate a feeling of loss."

Zelena smiled as she shifted her attention to her swollen stomach as she felt more of kicking. Tatiana smiled as she was so excited for Zelena to have a child,

"Do you know what the gender it will be?" Zelena shook her head, "Nope. I didn't want to find out without my husband, besides, I haven't gone to a doctor for a

long time." Tatiana gasped, it is not a good thing, which she knew that there is a maternity hospital twenty minutes away, which she could go there to check up

and have a baby if she didn't end up leaving. "There is a maternity hospital twenty minutes away and I can make you an appointment." Zelena let out a thankful

relief, "Thank you, Tatiana. How could I ever repay you? You are nothing but so helpful to me!" Tatiana chuckled, "Well, you are so helpful around here. Consider

it as equal." Zelena proceeded to hug her friend as to show her thankfulness. Soon, Tatiana saw Annabella going out with Henry which she called out, "Where

are you going, Annie and Henry?" Annabella just called back, "Going to the bookstore. I have so many things I need to show Henry around!" Tatiana looked at

Zelena as she wanted to have her permission to let Henry go with her daughter, which Zelena nodded, "You may go, but I want you back for dinner." They

dashed off with happiness that Tatiana chuckled, "Hope they are not falling in love. My Annabella Honora Scarlet is blooming beauty at nineteen." Zelena smiled,

"I fear so. Henry just turned sixteen." Tatiana nodded, but she let it go as she shifted her attention to the hotel.

Annabella and Henry ran all way to the bookstore, which they laughed while they took a breath. "Do you think there will be Alice in Wonderland book in here?"

asked Henry to Annabella. Annabella nodded, "I'm positively sure. Let me ask the clerk." She proceeds to the clerk, "Bonjour Monsieur. Avez-vous avez Alice au

Pays des Merveilles livre?" The clerk nodded which he walked to the shelf where the book is. "Merci Monsieur." which they quickly flipped the pages which the

topic of the Red Queen appeared. They quickly read together, which by the end of the queen, they stared at each other without saying a word. After a minute or

so, Henry finally said something, "I still refuse to believe that your gentle mother is really the Red Queen after all." Annabella nodded, "I know right and my dad

is the Knave of Hearts. Really?" Henry read a little more which he grabbed Annabella's hand, "Your mother is Anastasia Tremaine, aka the Red Queen!"

Annabella grinned, "That makes little sense now, except that my Maman said that she always been Princess Tatiana of Mars before she married my Papa." Henry

nodded in listening but he was thinking deeply as he was attempting to make a connection about Tatiana. He decided to wander the bookstore as to help speed

the thinking progress as the book, titled Grand Duchess Anastasia of Russia caught his eyes. He soon remembered the quick history about the unfortunate

Romanovs in his history class. "Annabella! I think I understand who exactly is your mother is. Your mother real name is probably Princess Tatiana as Mom told

me that Kingdom of Mars actual existed. Some reason, she left Mars, feels like that she escaped and went to Wonderland, where she probably adopted

Anastasia as her fake name, after Grand Duchess Anastasia as she had an older sister named Tatiana also, where your mother fell in love with your father.

Somehow, she didn't marry him and became the Red Queen, like in the book. You know the ending, she married your father and had you. It has to happen,

Bella." Annabella's jaw dropped onto the ground. She cannot believe Henry's thoughts about her parents. Henry nodded, "I know it's come as a shock."

Annabella just smiled which she knelt down to give him a kiss on his lips, "Nothing is shocking as the story twisted in real life." Henry blushed after receiving his

first kiss. "You look cute when you're blushing, Harry." Henry chuckled which he whispered into her ears, "I want you come back to Storybrooke with me. You

will not going to believe how much the twist of reality with fairy tales, like my family, for example." Annabella chuckled, "I will, even Les Lilas is a pretty place,

but I want to leave and explore the world." Henry felt his heart beating wildly which he knew that he is in love with her. Annabella soon took his hand and

dragged, "Come on. The afternoon is ending. Let's take an adventure before we go back."

Regina sneaked off while King Ash was busy dallying with his mistress, Ruby as they came to agree that she is to distract him while she find out the magic lab

and hopefully a way to destroy him. After many hours to find the right passage to the lab in the endless hallway of the grand castle, she let out a happy delight

when the purple magic appeared after she opened the door. Creeping down the stairs, which she had to hold back her breath in hopes that nobody will tell on

the King, but upon remembering that she is now the Queen consort of Mars, so practically she has all the power to scare them to keep their mouth shut, thus

making all the memories as the Evil Queen flooded her head. "Regina Mills, you're here for good reason to escape and destroy the sexist king. It's not like you

are going back to be the Evil Queen once again." She used her fire magic to find the switch for the light, which she found without any problem, which she

gasped in delight how beautiful the lab was set. It was so organized that it led her to wonder if that it is only people actually use it than the alleged rumor of

many did escape through this. Walking around the lab, which she found a big book of magic, which she chose to open, and gasped upon reading, _"_ _Property of_

 _Princess Ingrid which I entrusted her to instruct Princess Ella to follow my plan to become Blue Fairy. Rumplestiltskin."_ She quickly remembered about the

library trip that Emma took with Mother Superior and Tinker to find more about her daughter's magic. So, appears that there are more secrets hidden that now

she just learned that Ingrid, Snow Queen is the Princess of Mars who worked with Rumple's scheme to control everyone's lives. Mother Superior is probably not

shady as she originally thought, but possibly a victim of Rumple's plans. She knew that there is too many questions that she cannot leave unanswered. Maybe

it's time for her to find more about her daughter's father's ancestry. Deciding that the escape plan can wait besides, it's very easy to manipulate the King.

Turning the lights off, she marked the door with her magic, so she could find it when they are ready to destroy the kingdom. Lastly, she ran to the library in

hopes that the records will be there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ruby in the doorway. Regina turned her head, which she saw Ruby, which her

clothes were torn, and the hair was in complete mess, "I need to find answers for my daughter's father's family since I just found out that Ingrid had teamed up

with Rumple to plot Blue Fairy to control our destiny. There are more secrets here than we thought it would be." Ruby quickly sat down the big chair next to her,

"Do it now! His Majesty is exhausted from this rough sex that we had." Regina chuckled which she knew that she is not going to let Ruby to be miserable, which

she used the magic to replace her torn clothes which Ruby gave her a smile of thanks. They were off to attempt to find the history of Mars books which after

many hours of searching, Ruby discovered a book that opened the secret room. They both stared into the room in silence, which Regina was smiling big, which

she had to hug her. Not wasting any time, they ran into the room which it contained a big family tree poster. They both quickly studied the poster. The first

person on top is Regina's mother, Cora with Rumple which the next picture was Queen Mar with a huge red X on it which Regina assumed that she had passed

away. The next thing she saw was her children which she had eight, including Queen Meli, Princess Colette, Ingrid Snow Queen, Princess Helga, Princess Gerda,

Princess Maleficent, Princess Abigail and Prince Phillip. Regina nearly gagged at the thought that she is related all of them, especially she had no idea that in fact

Zelena had married her nephew. Before Regina could comment how incest they are, Ruby had shouted, "Just oh my god… You had a baby with the King and he

is your great-grandnephew!" Regina twirled around in shock, "What!? Please don't tell me that the King is Greg Mendell!" Ruby nodded which she pointed to the

book that she was reading, which Regina quickly scanned, "King Ash of Mars: _Born Greg Mendell in 1975 in Chicago, Illinois_ _._ He is the biological son of Graham

Huntsman and Princess Tatiana of Mars, the daughter of Queen Meli of Mars and Erik. Greg was adopted by his grandmother to secure the bloodline as to keep

the kingdom. He has one biological daughter with Princess Regina de Brolingstork, the daughter of Cora Mills (mother of Queen Mar) and Prince Henry de

Brolingstork." Ruby frowned upon seeing Regina's expression as she was in shock, which she whispered, "My baby is the Dark One's great-great-great-

granddaughter. And I slept with his father… Incest at finest…" Ruby shook her head, "But, that's what the town is. Everyone is related to each other." Regina was

going to say something, but she heard a banging noise which King Ash yelled as he attempted to find her. Deciding that it's better to attend his demands and

learn more later, she came out the room which she greeted him as like she knew nothing. "Kingdamn, Regina! Your place belongs in the kitchen and bedroom

not kingdamn library! Don't even bother to fill your pretty brain with all the troublesome knowledge." Regina proceeds to scoff at his sexist remark, "Please shut

up, _Greg Mendell_." King Ash grabbed her arm, "How dare you to use my name?" Regina just laughed, "Oh I know that in fact that you tricked me by pretending

that you're in love with me and slept with me. I'm shocked in fact how Felicia came out perfectly after all these incest genes." Greg looked at his mistress, Ruby

which he scowled, "I am putting all you in the dungeon for going against me! You will die!" Regina smirked, which he indeed has the traits of her mother, Cora.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're having a tantrum." Greg scoffed in fact, that Regina was correct, "You may get away with this but I'll take Felicia away from you! What

hell that the name anyway. It's ugly." Ruby was tempted to shout at him, but Regina stopped her as she knew that he was trolling her. "Please go ahead and

take Felicia since I'll be in the dungeon." said Regina calmly. Greg nodded, "Indeed I will do, but first..." he quickly put the cuff on both of their wrists. Regina

just let out a laugh because he may be her daughter's father and King of Mars, but he is not exactly very smart that Regina bears a magically powerful daughter,

in turn that since her pregnancy. She had gained some more magic powers in her body. _"It's kind of explains how ever I was able to conceive her despite of_

 _infertility."_ thought Regina. They were taken to the dungeon along with Aglaé. "How long was you there!" exclaimed Ruby upon seeing her. Aglaé frowned,

"Since I came back to Mars. He wanted you as his mistress and he passed a really stupid law that whores cannot remain on this planet, so here I am!" Regina

shuddered at the thought how Greg was a hypocrite. "We need to get rid of Greg because goddamn. He is the male version of Cora, except he has the power."

muttered Regina. Ruby smiled, "Didn't you say that you have stronger magic that since your body had gathered a couple of Dark One's magic while pregnant?"

Regina turned her head and nodded, "Yes. That's what I'm thinking. Now, back off, unless you want to be hurt." Ruby and Aglaé quickly back away to let Regina

use the magic, which she was successful at the first attempt. "Alright, Gina! I'm going to the library to collect all the book of magic while you both go to the lab"

said Aglaé quickly which she disappeared without letting them to comment.


	14. Flashback-Chapter 14

Fourteen years old Rose was training to become Green Fairy. It's been years since her father was murdered in front of her eyes. It was a huge burden on her

shoulders to carry which she decided to skip another magic lesson from Ella Blue Fairy. She knew it was her third warning that she wouldn't have another

chance, but she just doesn't care. Nobody would understand the burden she had. Sighing as she stared the blue lake which Ella appeared shortly after. "Hey

Rosie. You missed the lesson. Why? I don't want to kick you out." Rose sighed as she didn't want to deal with Ella as she all wanted to be out of this planet and

go somewhere new and mysterious to forget the past. "I just need a break as the past seem to cling to me. I want to be free of the past and move forth to a

new future." Ella nodded in understanding how the past is being horrible for her which she held her hand, "How about I release you to go anywhere as your

vacation. Come back when you're ready and I'll be waiting for you. You deserve this second chance, besides, we have a new bunch of fairies that I need to train,

especially with Nova. Sweet girl, but she needs a lot of stern training." Rose smiled as she was thankful for Ella's kindness as she is not known for since

obtaining as Blue Fairy. "Come on, Rose. Let's go back to your home and let me instruct you with using magic outside our world."

After she packed her things which she decided to leave in middle of the night as she didn't want to say goodbyes to her fellow fairies as she felt that they will be

jealous that she will be the only time that Blue will ever give out second chances. She looked out the cottage which it was peaceful before leaving to mysterious

world, sighing as she soon flew away, which she flew for many hours until she became exhausted which she saw the island. Deciding that she will land there for

a rest before going on. It was a pleasant place as it has a beautiful running waterfall. She is positively sure that someone has lived on the island, but after a

couple of minutes flying around. There were no signs of human did exist. Yawning, she decided to fall asleep on the softest grass ever she felt. She dozed off for

many hours until she was suddenly awake by a tall and handsome man. He smelt like rum, which Rose had fought the urge not to use her magic to knock him

out. "Thank you for not knocking me out at first sight, Miss Fairy. I'm Killian Jones but you can call me Hook." Rose smiled, which she accepted his handshake,

"I'm Ro…Tinker Bell." Hook winked, "It's a pleasure to make your company, Tinkerbell." Tinker chuckled which she did not want to leave island as she made new

life right now as she became curious about Hook, "Now, Hook. What this place and why are you here?" Hook took Tinker to the waterfall, which he whispered,

"Alright, now that Peter Pan isn't here to spy on us. You are on the island of Neverland. I'm only here because I feel like I'm responsible for Baelfire's safety.

Pretty much that's it is. How about you, Tinker? What brings you to here?" Tinker sighed for a minute as she tried to recollect all the twisted life, "I just here to

escape my past. My parents were murdered and I was failing my apprentice as Green Fairy." Which she just began to sob as all the burden was becoming too

heavy for her. Hook soon comforted her by holding her shoulders, which Tinker was surprised how Hook was so gentle toward her as a complete stranger. "When

did we have a girl?" boomed Peter Pan upon seeing them together. Hook and Tinker turned their heads, which Hook proceed to explain, but Peter stopped him

with his magic. Tinker stood up as she tried her best not to show her fear. "You, girl. Speak. What's your name?" Tinker took a deep breath which she said her

name with confidence. Peter's jaw soon dropped. It was her niece, no doubt. She has her mother's piercing blue eyes, "Are you Rose Bell? Daughter of my dear

sister, Bluebell?" Hook had surprised look on his face as he didn't recognize that she is daughter of most powerful sorceress. Tinker nodded to confirm that she is

Rose Bell but decided to lie, "I haven't used my first name in years." Peter nodded, "Of course, I respect your wishes, Tinker. Now it's no place for my niece to

stay. Deciding that she could repair the past with her uncle, which she happily agreed in exchange for safety and protection. Little she would know that it's one

of her grave error when she decided to return to complete her training as Green Fairy which her compassion and giving other chances cost her wings.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a hot and humid day for July 9th , which Tatiana was sitting in the balcony with very pregnant Zelena which she was trying to catch some breeze as she

was in her early stage of labor. "It's sucks that the humidity is not letting the breeze to come through and you have to stuffer it." said Tatiana. Zelena nodded in

knowing, "I really wish I'm having this baby in Storybrooke as I know it will be a mild day." Tatiana shifted to another sitting position, "At least you are having a

baby under best care." Zelena caught another breath as the contraction was getting stronger which she had to agree with Tatiana, "That's very true. We have

only one doctor who did everything, Dr. Victor Frankenstein. At least he is very experienced, he delivered Felicia when her mother didn't want to push her out at

all." Tatiana nodded in listening, "I can't imagine not wanting to push my baby at all." Zelena chuckled, "I know right! But the mother and child came out just

healthy and fine and its all matter most." Tatiana nodded in understanding, which Zelena grunted in pain after having another wave of contractions, "Your

contractions are pretty strong. I think it's go time." Zelena held her stomach in fear that things will not go as planned which she was quickly comforted by

Tatiana in knowing that she will be her side when she gives birth, "Alright, let's go and have this baby." Tatiana quickly raced to the front desk where her

husband is supervising. "Will! Zelena need go the hospital now." Will nodded, "Alright. Give me a minute to give the desk to Tate." Tatiana nodded which she

went up to comfort Zelena, which she was breathing in pain, "Just breathe." Zelena took deep breaths for a couple of minutes before Will appeared in their room

to take her to the hospital. Scrambling for a second as she attempted to calm down Felicia which she muttered where is Henry and Annabella while at same time

Felicia seem didn't understand what is going on. She quickly texted to Annabella, " _Annabella Honora Scarlet. Where are you? You need to come to Maternité des_

 _Lilas this instant."_ Sighing as she received no reply from her daughter. They decided that it's for the best that Zelena is about to have a baby, which Tatiana

grabbed Felicia's toy bag and they were off to the hospital.

Regina is in the basement of the lab, which she waited rather impatient with Ruby which she decided to look around the room, "Alright, Ruby. I can't wait

anytime longer as Greg is running around upstairs. I'm going to make it now." Ruby just stood in the corner while Regina ran around to mix the magic which in

just by luck, Aglaé came down in just the nick of time before Regina could pour any magic into the bowl. She brought her huge book filled with all magic recipes

which Regina quickly put her hand on it and scrolled quickly until she finally found a recipe to destroy Greg and the kingdom as it will bring peace at the same

time. Quickly, she ran all over the lab to find all the potions that were sitting, untouched for many years. At last, after many hours of perfecting, she was ready

to cast the curse. "Alright, Aglaé. This is your only chance to escape the Mars, but you will have to live in Storybrooke forever. Are you willing to?" asked Regina.

Aglaé smiled, "Who doesn't want to live in Storybrooke? I have so many histories that I need to uncover there." Regina chuckled which she proceeds to throw

the last ingredient for the potion, but she was stopped when Greg roared at her, "Take them to hanging for treason!" Regina smirked which she coaxed him as to

distract him, "Come on, Greg. Look at yourself. You became a tyrant king and end up hurting your queen. Sorry, true villains can't have a happy ending. Bye,

Your Majesty." Hastily, she dropped the last ingredient, which it exploded, but Regina had used the magic to transform them out the Mars while unknown to

them. Greg had already set the magic to erase their future memories for the residents in Storybrooke which all it need is to have Zelena to bring her baby to

Storybrooke to active it. His last words were which it was heard by Ruby, "All magic comes with a price!" leading her to develop a bad feeling what happened to

them not sometime far in future. They all landed in the empty field as she erased the existence the Kingdom of Mars, which Aglaé smiled, "Come on. It's all safe

now. Let's go get your daughter and son!" With Ruby on her side, Regina smiled, "Indeed, I did receive my happy ending." which they transformed once again

through Regina's magic.

Emma groaned while she listened Tinker and Ella arguing where the Rouge Hotel is located as they cannot come to an agreement that it is in Paris or Les Lilas.

They are finally in France after stuck in Chicago for a couple of months as Tinker begged them to stay as she has a lot to learn about her mother's history with

Ingrid which Emma pretty much agreed as she did not want to have Tatiana to keep her burden to pay the expensive condo as it will be empty. They just

finished cleaning and all ready for the next owner to reside yesterday. Emma sighed which she announced, "How about going to Paris first then to Les Lilas. It's

not that far trip to go in one day." Tinker and Ella looked at each other, which they decided it's a good plan, "Alright. Let's go. No time to waste that I'm so close

to see my sister once again." They quickly went to the Paris one, but by out of luck, there is no owner with the name of Tatiana, which they had to wait for a

couple of minutes to catch a bus to Les Lilas. After walking a couple of blocks which they arrived Rouge Hotel which they entered the grand hotel which Ella

muttered, "It seem like my sister is doing well in business." They proceed to the desk to ask the person who was in charge, which they let out a sigh relief that

the hotel sign sitting on the desk informed that, everyone speaks French and English. "Hello. We are looking for Tatiana, who owns the hotel." asked Emma. The

person nodded, "She's at the hospital. Do you wish to leave the message for her?" Before Emma could say anything, Regina boomed, "At the hospital? Is she

okay? I need to get my son and daughter." Tinker, Ella and Emma became very confused why in the world that she is in France and she left her children with

her? Had she known her whole time? The clerk nodded, "Tatiana is alright. It's her pregnant friend who is in labor. She is at Maternité des Lilas right now. It's

just down the road. Shouldn't take more than 30 minutes walk." Regina nodded, "Thank you. Now, questions will be answered later. It's Zelena. Let's go." They

all went out the lobby, which they arrived the hospital not long later, which they entered the lobby of the hospital which she didn't let the clerk to finish talking.

They arrived her suite room quickly enough. "Miss, sorry Mrs. Mountbatten's room is reserved for family only." said a man who blocked their way. Regina

snapped, "I'm Regina Mills, her sister and this is Ruby Mills, Emma Swan, Aglaé Swan, Tinker Swan and Ivy Blue Swan, all of us are her sisters." The man

cleared his throat and let them enter which Emma was very impressed how quickly she got all the barriers out her way. They entered in the suite, which Henry

saw Regina and Emma quickly, he ran to hug them, "Mom! I knew you both would come here no what!" Regina chuckled which she kissed his glossy brown hair,

"I never leave you, my handsome son. Now, where is my Felicia Emma Mills?" Henry smiled, which he pointed her sleeping in Will's arm. Regina walked over to

him, which she took the seat next to him, "Hello. I don't think we met before but I'm Regina Mills, Felicia's mother. Thank you for taking care of her." Will gentle

moved Felicia into her arms which Regina nearly burst into tears how much she missed her daughter that she grew up so fast in just three months. "I'm Will

Scarlet, the husband of Tatiana and a mother of Annabella. My wife took all of you in and it was great to get know Felicia." Regina smiled, "I really so happy for

all your help. Now, where is my poor sister is at?" Will just pointed the closed room, which Regina chuckled, "Willing to watch Felicia again?" Will took her

without need to say anything. Regina knocked the door, which she was invited in her room instantly where Tatiana was sitting next to her. "Gina! Thank god

you're here!" said Zelena excitedly upon seeing her. Regina chuckled, "I missed you, Zel. The whole crew is in the room, but first, you need to have the baby!"

Zelena soon began to cry out of her mixed emotions. She was overjoyed to see her sister again, but the contractions were painful also. After a joyous reunion of

sisters, Tatiana introduced herself quickly, which she decided to leave them alone time and got out her room into their private waiting room. Ella saw her for the

first time in years, which she was all nerves, but Tatiana recognized her first despite all the years ago, "Ellie, my dearest sister, is that you?" Ella chuckled which

she nodded which Tatiana hugged her with tears, "Ella! Ella! I can't believe you found me. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for abandoning you! I live in

regret everyday. I hope you forgive me." Ella's blue eyes were filled with tears which she hugged her back, "I forgive you for everything but first, do you

remember Rose Bell?" Tatiana nodded, "Yes, the sweet girl who her father was a servant for our mother." Ella chuckled which she grabbed Tinker, "Tatiana, now,

she is not the sweet girl anymore but a lady named Tinker." Tinker smiled as she vaguely remembered Tatiana which she proceed to hug Ella for once more time

before finally introducing her husband and daughter, "Ella. This is my husband, Will Scarlet, and my daughter, Annabella." Ella shook with their hands, which she

had tears rolling her cheeks, "I have a brother-in-law and a niece. What an amazing event to turn out!" Tatiana chuckled which she pinched Ella's arm, "How

come you're not married or have your own little ones!" Ella frowned as she never really thought about it all these years. There were chattering in the airs as the

people were busy exchanging the stories and joyous reunion. Ella smiled at her sister, "Now I really need to know what the hell happened to you all these years,

Tats!" Tatiana chuckled, "Long story but worth to tell. I was going to say goodbye to you, but Rumple refused to let me to and I left Mars, which I arrived

Ingrid's condo where I gave birth to a son with Graham Huntsman which I gave him for adoption, which later I found out that he was handed to Rumple which

he was to be trained to be the next King of Mars. I had no connection with him, then Ingrid disappeared a couple years later, which I was in rags and I knew I

had to find a job so foolish Tatiana found the magic portal to Wonderland after looking through Ingrid's stuff. I used my fake name as Anastasia, as I didn't want

anyone to know that I was dethroned fairy so I met Will and fell in love with him, but my stepmother, who kindly took me in after landing did not approve him

so we never got married in the first place which I ended up marrying the Red King and I became the Red Queen. Guess it's having of my destiny because I bad

always been the color of red. Alice came down one time and she brought Will and I together, which we finally got married and jumped out the crazy world into

reality. We went, first to Ingrid's condo to see if she came back, which she never did, but we left a note behind in just case. We ran away and moved to Lyon,

France, where we attempted to establish a hotel business. It wasn't too successful which we decided to take Paris as it is a center of tourism. We got married in

Monaco then decided to sell our first hotel and moved to build our second one in Les Lilas. It was successful business which after a couple of years of trying for a

baby. I got pregnant with Annabella and gave birth to her. I named her after myself, Will's mother, Mirabel and you, Ella. Pretty much, we led a quiet life until

Zelena appeared. Who even knew that it led us to you. Destiny pretty much work that way for us to get together." Ella smiled, which she hugged her sister as

she has gone through a lot. Henry, who was overhearing Tatiana's story which he squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "Did you hear, she confirmed that she is the

Red Queen. I told you, my theory is right." Annabella smiled back, "Of course, you're always right. That's because you're the believer and the citizens needs

you, including my family." Henry wanted to kiss her, but it's too awkward since they are in front of their family. Emma saw her son being in love with his

girlfriend, which she smiled as thinking how her baby son is all grown up now. Someday, he is going to marry and have children on his own. Emma soon

shivered as she did not want to become a grandmother, but for now she is not going to worry about it as it will happen when it happens. She soon shifted her

attention to Ruby, "So in the world what we missed while we were gone?" Ruby chuckled, "A lot. King of Mars wanted Regina so he used his former mistress,

Aglaé to capture Regina and bring back to Mars, which in turn that she is the sister of Belle so she did not want that to happen to her as it was cruel to separate

mother and child, especially the person who was close to Belle so yeah. It pissed the King of Mars, which Aglaé had to send Felicia, Henry and Zelena away as

he wouldn't think twice before killing them because they are children and Zelena was only couple weeks pregnant. He nearly destroyed the town unless Regina

gives her hand in marriage which she did which the marriage isn't valid anyway, so as they were leaving for Mars. He grabbed me and Aglaé which he demanded

me as to be his mistress which it has no reason that he wanted Regina whole time. There is seriously something wrong with his brain, but whatever. Regina

found the magic lab, which it was left behind by other people who escaped Mars, which with Aglaé and I, we managed to escape in just the nick of time. As right

now, the Kingdom of Mars doesn't exist. Pretty much adventure!" Emma chuckled as she wished that she were there as she could defend King of Mars

effortlessly but to make connections. They wouldn't meet Tatiana then Ella would be forever wondering about her which she immediately remembered why they

were in search for her in the first place which she cleared her throat to get Ella's attention, "Now do we ever find out about Felicia's ancestry?" Without thinking

twice, Ruby blurted out, "We did find out in Mars! Felicia's dad is Greg, aka King Ash and he is son of Graham and Tatiana, while Tatiana is the daughter of Erik

and Queen Meli and in turn, Queen Meli is the daughter of Queen Mar and lastly, Queen Mar is the daughter of Cora and the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. Because

of Cora and Rumple's blood has combined which it passed through generations until Greg mated Regina, as due she has Cora's blood so combine with her blood

and Cora's blood, which it's made an ultimate match for Rumple's powerful magic, so in turn, Felicia is most powerful." Emma smiled as the case is closed which

she picked up Felicia from Will into her arms, which she kissed her blonde hair. Tinker smiled, which she decided to add the reasoning behind Felicia's powerful

magic, "Well, I can explain why Felicia has blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite that her parents are dark haired and dark eyed. Her magic is so powerful that it

has to export somewhere or her tiny body will explode so it's very possible that she will change into brown hair and eyes when she becomes older but for now.

Let's just enjoy the cutest and powerful little girl!" They all socialized and caught up all afternoon long.

At around 2 in the morning, Tinker brought up that it's two in the morning and there was no baby in sight. Emma, deciding to check on Zelena and Regina which

she proceeds to walk into the room but Regina came out first. "Zelena is not doing well. She will need C-Section." Emma's blue eyes went wide with fear how C-

Sections is the most riskiest produce of the labor. She nearly got one, but luckily, her son had arrived earlier than the planned date, "Regina… Phillip is not here

to support this risky decision." Regina knew Emma was correct, they cannot go ahead without having her husband knowing what is going on. Before she could

say anything, she had a quick flashback when she gave birth to her daughter, which her doctor had informed her that all kinds of childbirth are dangerous and it

is the best interest for the doctor and mother to deliver her child safely as possible, "You know, Emma… You had given birth before. You know how dangerous it

is, especially that Zelena is exhausted. She has been in labor for 26 hours already." Emma was speechless upon informing how Zelena is in labor more than a

day already which she knew that the best choice for her is delivering the baby via C-Section. "I thought so. Let give her the best chance to deliver her child safe

as possible." Emma nodded which she was interrupted by Henry by overhearing them discussing about C-Section. "But mom, you had difficult childbirth and you

did it." Regina proceeds to hug her son, "I know, Henry but it doesn't mean same for Zelena. All women are different, besides, I was in labor for only seven

hours before giving birth to her compared to twenty-six hours." Henry nodded in listening which Regina touched his shoulder, "How about you contracting Phillip

now. Have him come via the portal. Hook has the way." Henry chuckled as he was pleased with the task which Emma squeezed Regina's hand, "Tell Zelena to

stay safe." Regina nodded which she thanked her then went back to the room where Zelena was prepared for emergency C-Section. "Hi Greenie. Not anytime

longer now. I had Henry to call Phillip." Zelena nodded weakly which she mouthed her thanks. As, Regina is not the father of the baby, she was forced to stay

behind while they wheeled her to C-Section. The pain was so intense that Zelena eventually passed out while they rushed to take the baby out and save the

mother.

 _Zelena woke up on the cold ground as her father tossed the cold water all over her face, "Wake up, Zelena! Don't disappoint me today like you do everyday!"_

 _Zelena groaned as she held her head as she did not remember what happened, "Where is my husband and the baby go?" Her adoptive father just stared at her_

 _like she was insane, "I wouldn't be surprised if your husband sped you away with the baby with all your impure magic." Zelena winced in pain as her father_

 _kicked her, "Come on. Get up, you lazy ass. The day is wasting and you need to do your chores." Zelena got up which she realized that she is in Oz. Smiling that_

 _there is possibility that there are remaining potions behind in Oz's castle, which she could transfer her back to the world as she was happily married and madly_

 _in love with her husband and she haven't got a chance to meet her child nor knowing what the gender it is. She quickly busied herself with the chores so her_

 _father wouldn't beat her once again. She desperately tried to find a time to escape, but she was burdened with all the chores that she had to do for her father._

 _It seems that it he was worse than the last time that she saw him. By nightfall, her father went to bed, which exhausted Zelena knew that she had to leave now,_

 _even she was falling asleep on her feet. Taking the basket of food and the dust that she had hid when she was younger which shortly after midnight, she slipped_

 _away the door and followed the yellow brick to Oz's Castle. The journey went smooth, but unfortunately for her, she had never dismissed the flying monkey as_

 _her guard for the castle's gates. Since she doesn't hold that a lot of magic since the childbirth has taken a toll on her body, leaving her no choice but have to_

 _fight the monkeys. It was surprisingly easy for her. Guess that it gets when she knows how to control them. She managed to get in the castle without any_

 _issues, which she scrabbled to find the magic book that she had written to transport her back where she belonged with her husband and the baby. She was able_

 _to get magic without any problem until she read the last line, "To get back to the reality, it will require the person's true love." It wouldn't that difficult if Phillip_

 _was there at the hospital, which she groaned as in hopes that she can make a true love potion but after many attempts which she had no success._

The doctor handed Regina the baby, "It's a girl and Zelena is unconscious. We are going to try everything to bring her back, but I can't say that it will be

happening." She held the baby as she busily studied her features, which she managed to smile, the baby is all Zelena, despite her father being brown haired and

brown eyed. She proudly entered the room filled with her relatives, "We are proud aunt or cousin to baby girl Mountbatten. Zelena is unconscious right now."

They all comforted each other while they busily devote the newest member, which they chose to nickname her Baby Greenie. Regina looked at her blonde haired

daughter, which she proceeds to squeeze her into her arms as she felt so lucky not to lose her which she whispered in her ears while she was sleeping, "You

know, Felicia. When you were in my stomach. I named you Apple because I was craving apple while I was pregnant with you and now look at you. You are even

more perfect than I wanted to be. I love you forever." Tinker noticed how devoted Regina was to her daughter, which she walked over, "Hey. Hope everything is

alright." Regina nodded, "Everything is. I just hope Zelena will come back to life. I just never realized how much I love her even after years that I hate her. Also,

I just find myself so lucky to have a beautiful girl and Henry. Can't trade for anything." Tinker nodded, "I understand. I wish I had a family like you. Guess it's

not a part of my destiny." Regina held Tinker's hand, "Then why you don't start one? You are a human also not just immortal fairy. You will make a wonderful

mother, especially that you risked your status to help me to find my true love, even though it didn't happen." Tinker smiled back which she was pleased with

Regina's advice, "Hey. Who says that I can't do again? I can spice up some pixie dust and find you another soul mate." Regina chuckled as she was flatted at

Tinker's attempt, which she knew that her true love is her children and she is not going to trade anyone else for it. "Thank you, but no. I have a happy ending

and I don't need a man to add." Tinker nodded in understanding which Ella overheard their conversation which she approach them, "I'm sorry to overhear but

I'm just curious. Who is your supposed be soul mate?" "Robin Hood, a man with a lion tattoo." Tinker replied which Ella raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure that

it's Robin Hood? You know Pixie Dust is never wrong. Maybe you looked wrong tattoo?" They soon had deep discussion to see if pixie dust actually failed or they

found wrong person. Regina just scoffed as she did not want to find her soul mate as she was tired of losing them, especially now that she has a warm

relationship with her half sister which she never thought that would happen in a million years when Zelena did many times to ruin her life, but ironically. It ends

up ruining both of their lives and now both had another chance at rewriting the new story for themselves. Sighing as she began to feel anxious about her half

sister which she decided to step back into her room where she was sleeping peacefully. "Zelena. I hope you can hear me. I just want to say how much I really

came to love you even we have pretty much unpleasant past, but I'm glad that we had moved on. Now, look at you. You have a wonderful husband, a stepson

and a baby girl. Who ever thought that it would happen to you. And, um.. I hate to say it, but I'm glad you stole Robin away from me. If it was not for it, we

wouldn't be here today. I love you, Zelena Mountbatten." She debated if she should kiss on her forehead or not.

 _Zelena had heard what Regina said for exact for words which she had tears in her eyes. Wiping away, which she immediately checked her hand and to her_

 _surprise, it did not turn green as it usually does. She quickly realized that the true love kiss doesn't have to be her husband, but her sister's affection toward_

 _her. "Come on, kiss my forehead!" whispered Zelena to the magic mirror as she watched Regina debating for two minutes._

Shortly after, she had the urging feeling to go ahead and kiss her forehead, which the magic boomed the room, which she smiled upon realizing. "True love,

including family, breaks all kinds of curses." whispered Zelena upon waking up. Regina was overjoyed to see her sister awake, which she hugged her. Zelena

smiled upon seeing the baby coming in from the nursery, "Reg. Tell me the baby, does he or she has a name already?" Regina smiled which she took the baby

out the crib, "You have a daughter nicknamed Greenie." Zelena fawned over her daughter upon placing her in the arms which Regina knew that it's perfect time

to get everyone in the room which each of them entered, "Zel. These people are here for you whole time." Zelena was so touched which she cried as she

attempted to say thanks to them. Annabella perked up, "Do you have a name for her?" Zelena nodded, "She does now. As the destiny said to me long ago that I

would have a baby girl named Maëlle. So, everyone. May I introduce Maëlle Tatiana Regina Mountbatten?" They all cheered with good wishes of health which the

doctor entered and announced that she will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning. "Alright, since the portal only carries four for tomorrow, so we

better make a decision who will stay behind because we will have to catch a plane now." said Emma. Aglaé nodded, "So far it is: Zelena, Maëlle, Regina. I think

Regina would love to have Felicia within her arm reach now." Everyone chatted in agreement, which Ella turned to her sister, "I guess this is goodbye. It is

wonderful to see you all again, especially meeting your husband and daughter." Tatiana chuckled which she looked at her husband,which he nodded as he knew

what exactly Tatiana is asking him. "Who said about us staying behind in France?" winked Tatiana. Ella screamed in delight in knowing that her sister, brother-in-

law and niece are moving to Storybrooke with her. "What about your hotel? Who will maintain them?" asked Ella. Will smiled, "Don't worry. We have many offers

to sell the hotel to bigger companies. Actually, we sold ours already. We just need a day to clean out our room." Ella hugged her sister, which she was so happy

that they will have a warm relationship once again as it's time for them to leave the regretful past behind them and move on. After a couple hours, they all left

to return Storybrooke which Zelena had not shut up about introducing Maëlle to her husband that now he had known that she gave birth. Regina chuckled in

understanding as she was excited for another peace time in Storybrooke to watch her daughter grow up into a lady.

Next morning, Zelena was released from the hospital, which she quickly wrapped Maëlle in a warm blanket as they went through the magic portal in the alley of

the hospital which within five minutes later, they were at Storybrooke. Despite watching the joyous reunion, Regina decided to retire to her house where she

goes to spend with her daughter all day long as she know that the time is going to be too fast. The next thing they will know that there will be another villain

coming in but for now she is not going to worry about it.

The End (:


End file.
